Begin Again
by Fullmetal chibi-chan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight of epic proportions. When he doesn't come back for her, she begins to worry. What will happen when she finds Inuyasha as a five year old and no memory of them and who did this to him? InuxKag
1. Begin Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't think I own the idea either ' heh heh.

I know, I know, you all hate me, but please be kind, this odd bout of inspiration just hit like a bolt of lightning and I felt the undeniable urge to write this. I know it's an old and worn out idea, but I wanna try it, oh well. Please if you Naruto fans wanna be mad at someone, beat my muses.

If you'd like, I have chapter art you can look at. I'm posting a picture for each chapter. I'm no Rumiko Takahashi, but I'm at least semi good, in my own way. You can see it in my artwork, and yes, sadly, my given name is Amanda… You can find the chapter artwork on mediaminer(dot) com. I am InuyashaluvsKagomeforever. There is an underscore after each word, inuyasha(underscore)luvs(underscore) ...you get the picture.

* * *

**Beginning Again**

Hate... Fear… Agony…

Such strong words…Yet so small… All of these things he felt, simultaneously. Such a confusion of emotions he was. All he wished for was escape… to run from it, to start over… Yes how nice it would have been to start over right then…

Start over…Begin once more…

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed, mentally exhausted. Who said hard work never killed anyone? Kagome silently swore to sock whoever had come up with that one. She had spent three days in her time already. It seemed that homework and the ever-prevalent terror of tests had taken over her life. 'This is sooo much harder than slaying demons!' she mentally commented. She knew she couldn't go back though. She had really fucked things up, and knew she could only wait for him to come get her. He had never left her in her time for this long before without making an appearance though, which had her worried. 

'What if I messed up too much… what if I pushed him too far… will he come back?' she wondered nervously as she looked out her window to the Goshinboku. It was the place had first met him, seen him, and it was where she had fallen in love with him. Kagome looked back on the past few days. She had spilled her guts to her friends, who now thought she was on a one-way road to destruction with Inuyasha. True, they had loved him when they met him, but after what she had told them she was sure, they thought she was a monster for arguing with him so heatedly and saying such harsh things.

Hell! She thought she was a monster! She tried to get the picture of her all demon like out of her head as she pulled herself under the covers, hoping she could fall asleep and wake knowing their fight had just been a bad dream brought on by summer heat and questionable stew or something.

* * *

The first thing Kagome did when she woke up was search her house for any sign of a certain white-haired scoundrel. She searched all his usual spots, by her bed, outside her window, in the sacred tree, pestering Buyo, with Souta, in the well house, everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. She even began to sing softly. 

"Oh where oh where has my Inu-kun gone? Oh where oh where could he be? With his little dog ears and his little dog pout, oh where oh where could he be?" She knew if he was anywhere within hearing reach he would get mad. He hated when she called him Inu-kun, and when she acknowledged he had dog-ears or anything dog-ish about him. She couldn't understand why though. Personally, she thought it was pretty cool to be half-animal or demon or whatever you want to call it. She also hadn't wanted to use sit just yet. He was already fuming from their last encounter, why fan the flames? However, desperate times call for desperate measures, so she drew in a large breath and yelled, "SIT BOY!!" at the top of her lungs…silence…No crash… No groan of agony… No snide remark… Nothing but a terrible silence.

'He's not here…' she realized sadly and looked to the well house. Dare she try to go back? Should she wait? Kagome sighed in defeat, nothing ever kept him from getting her but Kikyo. Kagome went over to the well, leaning over the edge, staring at the hole… That was how she felt… empty and hollow without him. She swung herself over the edge, knowing she probably wouldn't like what she'd find.

A bright blue swirl of color enveloped her as she transcended time into the past. She climbed up the vines and looked around. Normal feudal era forest, but no Inuyasha.

Kagome headed for Kaede's village, finding Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all sitting near by her hut. She greeted them kindly and sat down with them.

"It's good to see you again, Lady Kagome." Miroku said politely. No matter how much of a pervert he was, he always talked to her in a well-mannered nature, unlike some people.

"Did you bring me back anything?" Demanded Shippo, hopping up and down. Kagome sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Shippo, I forgot." She admitted and he immediately stopped jumping and gave a little pout. "I'll get you something extra special next time though." Shippo instantly transformed from dejected to ecstatic. She could not help but giggle. Kagome looked from side to side and up and down, looking for him. Her friends gave her a weird look.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Asked a bemused Sango.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She questioned back, only earning a weird look from the taijiya and houshi who stared at each other, then at her.

"We thought he was with you the whole time." answered Miroku. "We haven't seen him since you left." An expression of worry crossed her face.

"Well neither have I." She told them, "I thought he was here all along." Shippo snorted in annoyance.

"He's probably out with her… Jerk!" Shippo exclaimed a little louder than needed. Kagome hugged her knees in despair, what if he had gone to hell with her?

"When will that baka learn how much he's hurting you!?" Growled the very pissed off hentai.

"I know!" the demon slayer continued, "He's so inconsiderate and thick! How dare he run off to that undead... Ugh I won't say it… I'm not that uncivilized." Kagome had buried her head in her arms, it was her fault… She had hurt him… Now all she could do was wait for him to come back… if he ever did.

Kagome decided a bath would clear her head and both she and Sango went to the nearest hot spring.

"Ahh…" she moaned in satisfaction, a bath was just what she had needed to relax and get him off her mind. The girls spent their time talking about what had happened while she was gone. Apparently, Shippo had fallen for another village girl. Kagome hoped he wasn't taking after Miroku or Inuyasha and turn out to be a playa in the future. Or worse a mix of both. Kirara was going into heat, which could turn into a bad thing. The only thing they needed was for one of them to get pregnant, no matter if it was a demon cat. Other than that, nothing much had happened. It was surprisingly quiet without the half demon.

Once they had finished, kagome grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, when she heard a wheezing sound, faint but definitely there. She looked around and at Sango, she had heard it too.

"Who is it?" Kagome called out loudly, "I know you're there! Shippo is that you? Miroku!" she shouted, "Come out!" Sango looked at her and put one finger over her lips to be quiet. Sango suddenly threw apart the bushes yelling, "CAUGHT CHA!"

Kagome scurried next to her, only to gasp as the confusion set in.

It was small, child sized…

It had dog-ears…

White hair…

A tattered red kimono…

A prayer bead necklace…

Tetsusaiga lay near him…

"Inu…yasha?" They both asked in unison.

* * *

Yay! First chapter. Each chapter will be least three pages long, or at least, that's my goal. Hopefully they will get longer as time wears on. I will update once every week, as promptly as I can. Please don't be mean, review! I would like someone to help me, or at least give me pointers on how to improve. Flames are accepted and inevitable, however I do enjoy nice reviews Wink wink, nudge nudge… Goodbye for now! 

Fullmetal-Chibi-chan a.k.a InuyashaluvsKagomeforever!


	2. I'm Just a Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did. Rumiko, you are my hero! Snuggles Inu and Kag plushies **

Hello! Now, I know I said I'd update once a week, but tonight's the hunters' moon and in honor of my favorite night of the year, I give you the second chapter! And for goodness sakes, review!!!

_On the night of the crimson moon, wolves shall howl, for the night is lonely without the howl of a wolf…

* * *

_

**I'm Just a Kid**

Kagome kneeled down next to him, his face was bright red and his breathing was labored.

"Sango, what in the world happened to him?" Kagome asked.

"No idea… Are we sure it's him?" Kagome nodded, pointing to the prayer beads.

"Yeah, only I can remove the beads, which I never have." They looked at each other and nodded. Kagome picked him up; he was so light and completely limp. Sango picked up the Tetsusaiga, knowing better than to leave it for any demon to take. Kagome put her hand to his forehead, and immediately drew back.

"He's burning up; we need to get him better." They hurried back to Kaede's hut. Miroku's eyes just about popped out when he saw both Kagome and Sango soaking wet in nothing but towels. He struggled not to get an erection right there and pull the white towel off of his fiancé.

"Kaede! We found Inuyasha." Said Sango as Kagome neared with something small and red in her arms. Kaede gasped, Taking little Inuyasha in arm. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"No way! That can't be Inuyasha! He's all…Small… and Kid-like…" Kagome nodded, "I know, he looks younger than you." Kaede grabbed a bottle and poured a thick liquid into his mouth.

"Get him out of this haori and fetch some cold water before he dies of fever." The old woman demanded. Miroku hurried to the stream for water and Kagome pulled off his robe to reveal a large ugly wound to his arm. It was turning yellowish and pussy (as in a zit or infection…pervert) His skin near it glowed red angrily. She grabbed her first aid kit from her bag and found disinfectant, pouring it in liberate amounts over the wound. A hiss of pain escaped the child's mouth as she scrubbed the puss from the wound.

In all truth, it was quite possibly the nastiest wound she'd ever seen on him. She quickly bandaged it and pulled a bottle of Motrin from the kit. His body, though she knew he must be malnourished from the fever, was chubby and cute. His face appeared so innocent. All she could wonder was 'What the hell happened to him?'

As darkness fell, Kagome sat by his side, patting his head and body with a cold rag, giving him medicine. Thank goodness, she had some kid strength medicine in her bag, just in case Shippo ever became ill. She gave him a sip of Motrin every couple of hours to help with the fever instead of Kaede's medicine. She looked at him with pity and fuss. Finally, after everyone had fallen asleep, Kagome grabbed a pillow and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling strangely violated. She looked down to see a little bundle of white haired, dog-eared cuteness snuggled up to her chest. She didn't know whether to think it was adorable, or perverted. He hadn't woken up, but still, did he have memory of what happened? Was he just trapped in a little body or was he truly a kid again?

Kagome grabbed the Motrin and gave him a small sip. His fever had broken, he was just asleep now.

"Is he any better Kagome?" Sango asked quietly. Kagome nodded. "His fever broke, but he's still got a nasty arm wound." Sango looked at him; it was amazing how tiny he was. It was just so hard to believe that this tiny child was the arrogant man who had saved them and put his life on the line to keep them safe in a moments notice. Miroku and Shippo woke up a couple of minutes later when Kagome started breakfast.

"Is that ramen I smell?" asked Miroku. Kagome nodded while stirring the pot. "I'm hoping the smell will bring him to. You know, the memory of his favorite food." She explained. However, after everyone had finished eating, he still hadn't stirred. She sighed in defeat and went to change his bandage.

The infection was much better. The swelling had gone down and it wasn't so yellow any more. She took a cloth soaked with disinfectant and rubbed it over the wound. A sharp yowl of pain rang through the hut as Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. Kagome nearly fell backwards in fright as the child Inuyasha backed himself into the corner of the hut, farthest away from every one, growling.

"Who are you!?" He demanded loudly, baring his tiny fangs. Kagome inched forward to him, causing him to back even farther into the corner.

"It's me…Kagome." She answered softly as she held her hand out to him, about 2 feet away from him. He only growled louder. "I don't know any Kagome! Get away from me _human_!" He spat with distain. She inched closer, trying to calm him down.

"Kagome be careful, he may be small, but size doesn't account for anything." warned Sango. Kagome looked back and nodded but while doing so, she had inched too close for Inuyasha's comfort. She yowled in pain as extremely sharp baby teeth dug into her hand, between her thumb and forefinger.

She tried to shake him off, but his jaw was like a vice grip, only sinking farther, not to mention his claws had come into the picture, shredding the skin of her arm. He shook his head like he was trying to take the hand off her arm. Kagome did her best to hold back tears of pain. Sango, fearing he would cause even more damage, rushed to Kagome's side, but she held her back. Sango looked at her, dumbfounded. Kagome waited for him to stop scratching and run out of energy. He looked her in the eyes.

Fear… misery… Confusion… His eyes seemed to scream. He let go of her hand. It was a slightly macabre sight to see him with blood on his claws and dripping from the corners of his mouth. He'd caused a lot of damage to her arm, but hadn't slit her wrist at all. She wrapped a towel around her arm to soak the blood and came nearer to him.

He flinched as her hand rose above his head. He was bracing himself for impact. She brought her good hand down slowly to his head, rubbing it slightly, whispering, "I'm not going to hurt you… You're safe here." He looked up at her, and then bent his head down, away from her hand, backing away again.

"Will you talk to me?" She asked softly. He only backed away more. "Are you hungry?" she asked, no answer. As if on queue, Sango grabbed a bowl filled with ramen and chopsticks, handing it to Kagome. She set it down in front of him and backed away, realizing from experience that forcing him to do any thing would just end up in disaster Only after he was left alone, did he dig in, eating ravenously.

The day was fairly calm, or at least was unless anyone went near him, and then loud growls would fill the room. Kagome never left the room, knowing he would bolt the first chance he got. She regarded him as a frightened puppy, only wanting to go to safety, but not knowing he was safer here than out there. Late in the evening Kagome finally got up the courage to approach him again after she'd bandaged her hurt arm.

"Inuyasha… will you let me look at your arm?" she requested. He frowned and looked at his arm, trying to lick the wound, but it was too high for his tongue to reach. She came closer with a rag in hand. "Let me clean it out. If it's not looked after it could make you sick again. Perhaps even kill you." She knew this to be true and didn't like to admit it, but decided to say it to scare him a bit.

He looked at her closely and seemed to think it over. Grudgingly he finally held his chubby arm out to her, wincing from the pain of the disinfectant. "Sorry… I know it hurts." She empathized. The wound was wrapped up and Kagome smiled. "There, all better. Tomorrow we need to change the bandage again, okay." He nodded. "You know you're safe here… Nobody here is going to hurt you on purpose. We're your friends." He gave her an incredulous look and backed into his little corner, dragging Kagome's pillow there with him. She decided not to fight him on it.

* * *

Well, so ends the second chapter. Tell me what you thought. Please, I'll give ya a cookie!! You KNOW you want the cookie… More cuteness to come next time… And bouncy balls and jealous kitsunes! You can find the art for this chapter in my fan art I know it's not the best, but I'm not used to coloring my pictures and calligraphy pens are hard to use… Heh heh… 


	3. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Nor will I ever. My solution, Make my own manga!! Hah! Then people will be writing fics about my characters!!! **

Hello!! I'm quite disappointed in my readers… On both mediaminer and Fanfiction, I have a total of about 7 or 8 reviews, and that makes me a saaaaad panda (Ahem!) Corny jokes aside. Well, new rule!! Yay! I still will be updating every week, however… if I get a total of at least 10 reviews from each site for a chapter, I will update early. They must come from SEPARATE people. No other news here. Go on and read.

* * *

**Hurt**

The next morning Kagome woke up, but the corner was empty. A bolt of panic ran through her as she saw her bag had been dug through. She ran outside into the morning air, only to see little Inuyasha bouncing a ball on the grass with a sad look in his eyes. Inuyasha plopped down on the grass, letting the ball roll away from him. Kagome heard a small sniff from him. She took a step forward, earning her a turn of his head. He had tears in his eyes.

Little Inuyasha was remembering his 'home.' Playing Temari with the other children. Or at least attempting to. They always pushed him aside and ignored him, or just stop playing when he got close. It was during one of those sessions that he was called half-breed for the first time. The first time he ever saw his mother cry…

Surprisingly, he let her walk toward him without growling. She sat about 3 feet away from him on her knees, looking at him. He wiped his tears away with his good arm, and then looked at her. "Are you okay?" she inquired. He nodded vaguely. "Do you want to talk to me?" He shook his head softly. "Alright… If you ever want to talk to me about it, I'll be ready to listen." He nodded once and got up. She watched him pick up the ball and walk up to her. He held it in front of her, offering it to her. She gingerly took it in hand.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, holding the two toned ball in her hands. It was wet from the dew. "Sorry…." He apologized with embarrassment. "I took it… without asking…" She grinned and patted him on the head. "You're welcome to play with it whenever you like."

A large smile spread across his face 'Maybe this lady isn't so bad after all…' He considered. Kagome held the ball in one hand, giving him the universal look that said, 'Wanna play?' His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"You really wanna play with me?" He asked excitedly. She smiled in reply and threw the ball. He instantly sprang up and gave chase to the ball. She couldn't help giggling as she saw the bright smile spread across his face. He threw the ball back to her and caught it again. Before she knew it, they were caught up in a game of catch/ ping pong, trying to make the other miss. Not surprisingly, Inuyasha was winning. Both were so caught up in their game that neither noticed Shippo watching them from the hut with a bit of jealousy. 'She never plays with me like that…'

By the time they had stopped, Kagome was panting hard and Inuyasha was right as rain. "You're not even the least bit tired?" she gasped, he shook his head happily. "C'mon, let's get in. I have to make breakfast." He nodded and followed her and as easy as a snap, he relapsed back into his introverted self.

He had no idea why he hadn't run at the first second he'd smelled her coming. Something deep down had told him to stay, and he knew his instincts were always right, so he obeyed. But he still wondered. What was it about her that compelled him to stay? Was it because she was nice? Because she was pretty? Who knew?

Kagome made fried rice for breakfast while Inuyasha sat in his corner trying to ignore Shippo's glares. Every time Kagome looked back, Shippo smiled and tried to win her praise by helping her with cooking. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was remembering his mother, when they had cooked together one day when their food hadn't been brought to them for some reason. He had loved helping her.

As he saw Kagome pat the kitsune on the head in approval, he remembered his mother doing the same. How lucky the kitsune was to have such a nice mommy… He wished his was with him… He desperately wanted to wake up in his mother's arms and have her tell him in her soft, sweet voice that it had just been a bad dream… That she wasn't dead… But even for being a young child he knew, death was irreversible and she was gone forever… And he was alone… Forever…

Kagome saw him in the corner, completely withdrawn and could only wonder how his personality could have 180ed from this when he got older. What had happened to him that had forced him to find his voice, to stand up to the world and say 'I'm not taking your shit anymore!' It had really surprised Kagome how well mannered little Inuyasha was to say he was sorry for something that wasn't even a big deal. She couldn't even get him to say thank you before without starting an argument. Unbeknownst to her, Sango and Miroku were asking the same question.

"Inuyasha, do you wanna help me too?" she asked, whilst pouring a handful of chopped carrots into the pan, seeing that look of longing in his amber orbs. His head shot up and Shippo's did the reverse.

'Why does she want him to help? I'm helping Kagome! Not Inuyasha!' Inuyasha saw the hateful glare Shippo was giving him and curled up tighter in refusal to start a fight. "Okay then." She said sadly, wondering why he didn't want to help.

However, Sango and Miroku knew exactly what happened. They agreed silently that Sango would tell her friend about it later. Meanwhile, she would try to loosen him up. Sango sat over by Inuyasha and smiled, "So… how are you feeling?" she inquired, trying to start a conversation. That was about as useful as trying to talk with a deaf-mute seeing as he only looked at her apprehensively and scooted away. Sango sighed in defeat, shrugging to Miroku.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's bag and pulled the ball back out and rolled it from one hand to the other, watching it intently, a.k.a trying to ignore the fun Shippo and Kagome were having. Sango tried to initiate a game, but he only hugged the ball to his chest and moved away.

To be honest, he was afraid of the other woman. In a way, she resembled his mother. Her hair was similar, just shorter and lighter, but she was much more outspoken than his mom, more demanding. Not to mention, the man next to her was covered in bruises. His sense of self-preservation told him to stay out of her way, lest you initiate her fury.

After breakfast was done, Kagome let Shippo serve, who went straight to Miroku, Sango and sat two out for himself and Kagome, he even gave Kirara a bowl, leaving Inuyasha in the corner. Sango and Miroku noticed immediately while Kagome was busy cleaning up, she had no idea her Inu-chan had been left out. Sango hadn't touched hers yet, so she handed her bowl to Inuyasha.

"Here have mine." She smiled. He tentatively took the bowl and then, after judging that it was safe, dug right in, eating voraciously. Shippo frowned and huffed over to his bowl, eating loudly in huge bites. Kagome saw Sango get up and get another bowl for herself. "Shippo, you didn't get Sango any?" Kagome asked. He looked surprised, though Sango knew he was acting. "I'm sorry Sango." He said with a fake smile.

She gave him a disapproving look, which he ignored. As the day went on, Shippo did all he could to keep Kagome away from Inuyasha, finding it easier than ever now that he was little and timid. He had insulted him and called him a baka in growls, sticking his tongue at him at every chance and even stealing his ball. All under Kagome's nose.

The only time he hadn't tormented him that day was when Kagome changed his bandage, his wound had healed completely. Once evening started to come around he began to tone it down, knowing Sango and Kagome would go to take a bath soon so he hoped Sango wouldn't rat him out.

Inuyasha had been trying to gather his courage since yesterday and finally seeing his chance as he went to grab his floaties and suddenly he asked Kagome. "How do you know my name?" He asked meekly. Kagome's face fell,

"You really don't remember me us at all?" she had hoped he at least had some recollection of them. He shook his head. "Who are they?" He muttered. Kagome felt weird having to introduce his friends to him. "Miroku…" She pointed to a man in dark robes, "Sango…" The woman beside him who smelled of demons skin and bones and looked kind of like his mamma, "Shippo…" A kitsune a couple years older than him, who didn't like him "And Kirara…" A female nekomata in heat, she seemed nice enough.

"I don't get it, I've been thinking but I can't figure it out… How do I know you?..." Kagome gulped trying to think of a way to put it. 'Well you're a teenage half-demon with amazing strength. These are our friends who are trying to help us find the Shikon jewel which could destroy the world if it fell into the wrong hands. After we got into an argument I went home to the future and when I came back you were like this. Also your love from 50 years ago came back from the dead and is trying to take you to hell with her because she's a psychotic bitch.' Oh yeah, that was believable… Even 5 year old would say she needed to be thrown in a nut house.

"It's complicated…" she said, unable to find a way to make it sound credible. "What do you remember?" She asked gently. His face fell completely and his eyes seemed suddenly empty. He drew his legs into his chest and hid his face. Shippo rolled his eyes, so dramatic…

"Inuyasha…" she said softly, reaching out to touch him. His hand struck out, pushing hers away. "Don't touch me." He ordered as he looked at her. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"They killed her…they killed my mama… It's all my fault!" A small gasp escaped from Kagome. Sango and Miroku looked at each other sympathetically, they knew his mother wasn't something he talked about, so it must have been a terrible death, not to mention she was the mother of a half demon.

"How long ago?" Little Inuyasha shrugged. "Days, weeks, months?" She asked only to get another shrug. "Couple days I think…" Kagome could feel the tears coming. 'No wonder he's so jumpy.' She realized. 'He thinks his mother's just died…'

* * *

Hoorah, Chapter 3 is done! REVIEW PLEASE! Also, suggestions are wanted, pleeeeaaaase! I know, Kagome seemed like she was oblivious to the world in this chapter, but c'mon, Shippo does get away with a lot, even though he gets thoroughly pounded for it, usually, I believe he should grow up some. And yes I know Inuyasha could grow up some too. Oh, well. Till we meet again!

FullMetal-Chibi-Chan AKA InuyashaLuvsKagomeForever


	4. Seeing Is Believing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Hello readers and reviewers, here's the next chapter! And as a bonus, it's extra long! he he! Here's to all you who are nice enough to review…. HUGGLE GLOMP!!! CUDDLE!

* * *

**

**Seeing is Believing **

"Inuyasha… There's something we need to tell you." She started; causing him to cock his head to the side very adorably, tears still in his eyes, Kagome with held her urge to squeal in delight.

"You're really much older than you look right now." She continued, the others nodding in agreement. He looked at her like she had grown a second head. "I know this sounds very weird and unbelievable but it's true. You're really over 190 years old, if you add the years you were on the Goshinboku and physically about 19. You see, you were until I came back yesterday. When we found you, you were a kid again. In truth, your mother died more than a century ago." He shook his head in denial.

"No… NO! That's not true!!! You're crazy!" He yelled at her, "I won't believe you!" Kagome felt pity for him. How hard it must be to have reality pulled from under you like a rug.

"Inuyasha, please calm down, I know it's hard to believe, and that you're confused, but please, try to relax. Those beads around your neck, I put them there when I first met you three years ago." He took the beads in hand and tried to pull them off furiously, but they only glowed pink and wouldn't got any farther than his nose.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?" He demanded. "Only I can take them off you." she explained. "Then take um off!!" he ordered. She shook her head and began holding his shoulders as he began to thrash about. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "No..." he mumbled into her shoulder, "It can't be true…" Kagome reached into one of her pockets, pulling out a folded paper.

"It's a picture of you, the you that we know." She tried to unfold it to show to him, but he knocked it away, breaking free of her grasp.

"Get away from me crazy girl! No wonder you were nice to me! You're simple or something!" Kagome, though offended, shoved the picture into his shirt right before he ran out of the hut.

Kagome wondered what to do, try to keep up with him? Let him go? She sat in confusion as the sun began to set. A sudden scream of agony made her bolt upright and run outside. Inuyasha was collapsed in front of the Goshinboku, whimpering in pain and in a ball.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she kneeled next to him, trying to find out what was wrong. Another scream of anguish erupted from him; he seemed oblivious to the world and the only thing that existed at the moment was the pain.

"Make it stop!" he cried, "Mamma! Please make it stop! Please!" He screamed as his hands gripped his head; practically pulling out his own hair. Kagome totally panicked, asking urgently. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? What's happening?"

"It hurts! IT HURTS!!" he shrieked pitifully, "MAKE IT STOP!!!!" Kagome and the other virtually had to cover her ears to prevent permanent damage to their hearing. Kagome looked at his hair; it was slowly turning black… excruciatingly slowly. His ears were morphing and migrating gradually down at the same pace. She looked up, no moon…

"It's the new moon… He's turning human." She realized. Miroku looked on in curiosity.

"I never knew his transformation hurt him." Sango nodded in accord. Kagome held him close, trying to calm him.

"Shhhh… Calm down… It's alright… It'll be over soon." She whispered to him as she rocked him. He buried himself in her chest, whimpering and gritting his teeth in pain. Shippo frowned as Kagome held him close, comforting him. 'He's probably faking…'

They were amazed to see his full transformation. He usually turned away or found a way to hide so they couldn't see. It was incredible to see his dog ears slowly morph into human ears and see his nails shrink. His hair looked like someone was pouring Indian ink on him, moving from the roots to the ends of his hair.

It was over after a half an hour and he finally calmed down. His face was red and his cheeks were tear stained. "Are you alright now?" she asked him. He nodded and snuggled into her, enjoying the warmth of her body. In less than a minute he had passed out and she carried him inside.

She spent the night stroking his head, and smiling at how cute he was. His face and fingers and body were all chubby with baby fat she knew he'd lose eventually and somehow morph into the hot, arrogant dog-eared teenager that haunted her as she dreamed nearly every night. She wondered if he ever had children if they'd be as cute as he was. She blushed at the thought of him and her together. How could she think such things with him her arms and in child form? Who knew if he would ever get back to normal she wondered as she drifted of into slumber.

* * *

_Inuyasha's dreams_

_A beautiful woman sat with her dog-eared son in her arms. Night was falling, the new moon. Horrible whimpers of agony resonated through the hut as his change took place. His mother looked upon him sympathetically; her poor baby was in so much pain. She knew as he progressed in life he would hurt more… More than anyone should have to… _

_His tears soaked her white yukata as she held him to her breast, letting him hear the soft beat of her heart. Slowly, his crying ceased and it was only at that time that she ever saw her likeness in him, when his eyes turned violet like hers and hair turn raven's black. Any other night he so resembled his late father, it was bittersweet for her to look at him. He was all she had left of him and she would protect her little hanyou with all her power, even at the cost of her life. _

"_Mamma…" He whispered as exhaustion gave way to sleep. How much he hated these nights… But as long as his Mamma was with him, he was okay… The only person who didn't glare or spit at him or hit him. He loved the beat of her heart, so soft, the gentle reminder that she was there, that she loved him. She kissed his chubby cheek and in a whisper she said into one of his human ears._

"_I will always love you... My son…"_

_End Dream

* * *

_

Kagome woke to a rustling and movement in her lap. She looked down to see regular Inuyasha trying to get out of her lap. "Morning Inu-chan." She greeted. He looked up and smiled softly, then got out. He scratched at his back and pulled off his kariginu. A small paper fell out. The picture. Kagome saw him sit down and open it. A look of shock and bewilderment took over his face as he looked.

It was Kagome; she was kissing someone on the cheek. The person was very red and stunned. He was taller than her, with long white hair, dog ears, thick eye brows and familiar amber eyes. A ring of prayer beads was laced around his neck and over his crimson kariginu.

"Th-thi-this is me?" He asked holding it up to her. She grinned nervously and nodded.

"Yeah, it was on Valentines day a few months ago." She chuckled. He studied it closely.

"Why are you kissing me? Eww." He said in dramatic disgust. She giggled girlishly.

"What, do I have cooties or something?" she said, teasing him.

"Yeah! You do!" He stuck out his tongue playfully; however, he didn't expect Kagome to catch it between her fingers.

"You shouldn't stick out your tongue unless you wanna lose it." She joked.

She let it go and he moved it around in his mouth, trying to wet it again.

"So, how did I get this way?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged, "When I came back here, you were just little." He looked bemused.

"I can't remember anything other than seeing them kill mommy… and stuff before that..." he murmured. She sighed, what could have happened to him?

"Let's just say I believe you for a second…" he began, "Why am I with you guys and what happened." Kagome took a deep breath, trying to find the words to explain.

"Fifty-three years ago, there was a priestess that you were friends with and were going to turn into a human for her, permanently." She couldn't bring herself to say he loved her or her name. "This jewel, called the Shikon jewel can grant wishes and has the power to make you human or full demon. However there was a misunderstanding. Both of you thought you had betrayed each other because a demon called Naraku tricked you both. In the end, you tried to steal the jewel to become a demon because you thought she had deceived you. Naraku had wounded the priestess in your form and in retaliation, sealed you to the Goshinboku for 50 years, while she ended up dieing."

She paused for breath. "After 50 years I found you pinned to the tree on my 15th birthday. I am really from the future and I can go back and forth between eras using the bone eaters well." He looked at her strangely. "I know, weird. Any way, I had the jewel inside of me and it was torn out by a demon and shortly after, I placed those beads on you to keep you in line." He looked even more confused. This was too ludicrous to make up!

"You were an even bigger jerk back then and tried to kill me. About a day later I accidentally shattered the jewel into shards. Ever since, we have been traveling, looking for every shard to put it back together and keep it out of evil hands of Naraku. Along the way we met Miroku, Sango and Shippo, who have all been affected by jewel, Naraku and his evil. Shippo's father was killed over a dispute over the shards by the thunder brother demons. Miroku's hand holds a void that may one day swallow him whole because of Naraku, and Sango's entire family was killed by Naraku and his demons." Inuyasha looked livid.

"How could one person cause so much damage?" He asked.

"I know it seems impossible, but it's true. You also have a brother named Sesshoumaru and a powerful demon sword called Tetsusaiga, which you inherited from your father. Currently you and your brother are not on the best of terms. He has tried to kill you multiple times and take Tetsusaiga from you because he wants its power." Inuyasha's face fell, perhaps that was the one he saw…

"Mamma said I had a brother in the west and if even the gods themselves had forsaken me, I should seek him out. He's the one that hurt my arm, I think. "

Kagome looked shocked, "Did he have white hair, a crescent on his forehead with stripes on his cheeks and a weird fluffy thing?" He nodded as he rubbed his arm.

"Yeah… He attacked me, and then looked at me all confused, saying I wasn't worth the effort, even more-so. I know why mamma didn't want me going to him. He hates me too… Just like everyone else. I'm not surprised." He grumbled in sad realization. Kagome patted his back comfortingly.

"So how do we find shards?" questioned the 5 year old.

"I can sense them; I am the reincarnation of the priestess so, I have spiritual powers." She answered.

"Oh." He said softly, slightly nervous that she would purify him like some priest had a long time ago. I hurt like hell and he only turned human for a few hours. "So how do I get back to normal?"

"I don't know… I really don't know" she told him miserably.

"I really look like this?" He inquired. She nodded. "Heh, I look good! Strong!" gloated the little hanyou. She shook her head in amusement; he did have a little arrogance in him naturally.

"Say, why doesn't Shippo like me? Is it because I'm a half breed?" He wondered out loud.

"What do you mean Inuyasha? Shippo doesn't hate you." The girl of the future told him.

"Are you sure? He took your ball, skipped me at breakfast, keeps calling me a baka and glares at me all the time."

'That's hate if I've ever heard it and I bet he's seen plenty.' Kagome thought and sighed at the fact her little kitsune was being a brat.

"I've never seen him do that" she murmured, but she knew Inuyasha had no reason to lie, "It's so unlike him."

"Yeah, well he does it to me." Inuyasha admitted.

"I'll talk to him, okay." She assured him. He nodded and let it drop.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid of Sango and Miroku, they're our friends you know." she reminded him as a loud shout of HENTAI! Echoed throughout Japan. Kagome sweat dropped. He nodded and headed outside, where Sango and Miroku were. Currently, the monk was out cold and the taijiya was a dark shade of red, he'd never understand grown ups, and how true that statement was.

* * *

It was a while later when Kagome came into the hut after talking with Inuyasha, to speak to Shippo.

"Shippo?" she inquired. He was upon her in a second and very enthusiastic. She looked him straight in the eyes, showing this was serious, which immediately sobered him. "Inuyasha told me you've been picking on him." Shippo looked shocked.

"He must be lying then, you know how he is." He insisted. Kagome frowned and shook her head at the little kitsune.

"Shippo, I know the regular him is less than honest some times but he's like a kid now. Shippo, don't lie to me; It will only make me mad at you." She reminded him. He gulped nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Now Shippo, are you jealous of him?" she asked.

"NO!!!" the kitsune defended, but Kagome's disapproving look squeezed the truth out of him "…A little…I guess…"

"You don't need to be," Kagome soothed, "you both mean a lot to me and neither one of you is more important than the other." He nodded in understanding.

"I know…" He murmured,

"Then don't do it." Kagome concluded, "Will you go and tell him you're sorry?" The little fox nodded ruefully and sincerely. She flashed him her wonderful smile and patted him on the head. Kagome stood up, and walked out of the hut, but not before saying, "Good, 'cause I don't wanna deal with two squabbling boys… Oh wait; I do every day, don't I."

* * *

Later that night

"Hey, Inuyasha," Shippo whispered into one of Inuyasha's fuzzy dog ears. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Inuyasha was taken aback. "Why the sudden change?" he questioned.

"Just cause… Besides, if we work together, we can make really big mischief." Inuyasha's ears faced forward in attention at the word mischief.

"We won't hurt any one though right?" He requested. Shippo waved him off, "Nah! Just little stuff!" Inuyasha smiled impishly "Great…he he..." But, Inuyasha knew he'd get his revenge for Shippo's teasing… eventually…

* * *

A/N: Now I know you guys want Inuyasha to get pay back, but don't worry, that's later Shippo will get his comeuppance eventually. In the next chapter, let the cuteness commence!!! Till next time…

FullmetalChibiChan AKA InuyashaLuvsKagomeForever


	5. Sweet and Sour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!

* * *

**

**Sweet and Sour**

Kagome started to prepare rabbit stew for breakfast the next morning. Inuyasha and Shippo both spent most of the time around Kagome, trying to sneak taste tests, only to be met with a wooden spoon on the hand. Sango and Miroku couldn't help but find it amusing that Inuyasha and Shippo were working together. Kagome had obviously figured out what was going on and resolved it, but had she just made things harder on herself? They had to wonder. They had devised a plot where while one of them distracted her, the other eats some from the cooking pot.

Kagome looked so perplexed when she was finally done that the pot had lost a considerable amount of volume. Inuyasha and Shippo could only look at one another and snigger.

Kagome merely shook her head in exasperation and pulled out a small, book like object with glossy pages and every other page was either a picture, or a bunch of boxes with numbers in them. "Whassat?" Inuyasha requested. She smiled and marked off one of the boxes with an odd looking brush with a cap.

"It's a calendar. It helps me keep track of the days." She replied nonchalantly. Inuyasha pointed to a box a couple rows down that was circled red with the letters "SP" (X) on it. "What's that for?" she immediately froze, and blushed a scientifically impossible shade of red. "N-nothing…" She stuttered.

"Okay…" he smiled as he ran off to play with the ball, which Shippo had been so kind as to give back.

As the day wore on, she couldn't help worrying. There was a huge test coming up in a couple days and she needed to study, but she couldn't leave Inuyasha here. He got into enough trouble as an adult, who knows what might happen as a child. There was only one thing she could do. She took in a deep breath.

"Inuyasha!" she called, and with amazing swiftness he was in front of her.

"Yes 'Gome?" He sang happily.

"How would you like to go to where I live for a few days?" She offered, amused at his attempt to say her name. He tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Can Shippo come?" he asked politely. Kagome shook her head sadly.

"No, but you can play with my little brother while you're there." Suggested the over-worked teen. The boy's eyes lit up in enthusiasm and he even hopped a bit, "Okay! Awesome!" Kagome sighed on relief.

"We can leave right now." She said, grabbing her big, yellow bag. Kaede stopped her on her way out.

"Take these with you child," the old priestess ordered as she placed an earring in her hand. It was silver, with a black gem sphere at the end. "It will hide Inuyasha's ears as long as it is in." Kagome nodded and quickly thanked her, shoving the earring into her pocket. It certainly was a lot harder to carry her backpack without her full grown Inuyasha to help.

Kagome pointed to the well and ushered him in. He looked apprehensive about jumping in, so she let him on her back and jumped in. He was dumbstruck by the radiant blue light that shrouded them suddenly. Inuyasha jumped out of the well in one fell swoop, while she climbed up slowly.

"Hurry up 'Gome!" He goaded her.

"I'm moving as fast as I can Inu-chan." She panted as she ascended the last steps of the ladder. She led him out of the well house and outside. Inuyasha looked around in astonishment, things looked so different! There was no forest, just a shrine and house. He looked at her mystified.

"Where did it all go?" he asked sadly, "The forest is gone…" She pouted too.

"I know, its weird without trees, but this is the future, 500 years from your time." She explained. His head pointed up and he took a few small sniffs before saying, "It smells weird here… like it's not… clean…" Kagome nodded in agreement. "I know, but it's the future."

Kagome slid open the doors to her house calling, "Tadaima!" She was instantaneously answered by her mother.

"Hello dear, I'm in the kitchen!" Kagome grinned at Inuyasha. "My mother."

She came into the kitchen. "Mom I have so news for you." Her mother put down what she was doing and turned around swiftly.

"Oh my goodness, you're pregnant!" She squealed happily.

"Yes…WAIT! WHAT? NO!! Why in the world would you just assume that!?!?"

She choked. Inuyasha just giggled at her mother.

"Heh heh, silly! 'Gome can't be pupped. She's never been mated." Inuyasha stated very matter-of-factly. Both women froze. Kagome at the realization of what he had just said and Mrs.Higurashi at that and the fact Inuyasha had shrunk almost 2 and half feet.

"My goodness, what happened to him?" She insisted. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well, nobody is entirely sure at the moment. For now we know he has turned into a 5 year old child, both physically and mentally, though the last statement is beginning to make me wonder. "

"So why are you back?" her mother asked, resuming her vegetable cleaning.

"Ugh, tests!" she groaned and headed up to her room to commence her cramming. Inuyasha looked over to Mrs. Higurashi, who smiled. "Would you like to help me?" she inquired. He smiled and said "Yes, ma'am!" Kagome's mother tittered merrily; he was so polite and A-DO-RA-BLE!!!

She handed him a light green bowl with cookie mix in it. "Just stir until it's all one." He began mixing blissfully, however too hard and it spilled onto his clothes and onto her counters and floor. She looked at him a giggled; he looked like a little boy, caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry!" He confessed. She raised her ladle she'd be using to stir rice with and walked over to him, not considering what she was doing. Smiling nostalgically, she advanced, but he didn't see that, he saw the ladle, big and menacing. As she came within inches of him, he flinched.

"Honey? What's wrong? Why are you doing that?" Kagome's mother saw him open one eye and look at the serving spoon. She gasped as she realized he thought she was going to hit him. She lowered the spoon and set it on the counter top.

"Poor dear, I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't dream of striking you." She saw him breathe a sigh of relief. "It's just a little spill; try not to stir too hard." She told him, helping him take hold of the bowl and spoon. She helped him stir a couple times. "There, that's how you do it." She taught, and then went about cleaning the spilt flour. After she was done wiping up the mess she went back to whisking the rice.

"Dear, would you mind telling me if your mother hit you?" She looked over her shoulder. He shook his head, "No, mamma only hurt me when I climbed the tall tree in the middle of the castle." Mrs. Higurashi was confused. "You lived in a castle?" He nodded. "Yup! Mamma was the lady. She said my daddy was Inu no Taisho or sum thin…"

"You're nobility?" She inquired. He gave her a weird look and asked, "Whassat?" Kagome's mother tried to explain it simply. "Well some families are more important than others where you're from." He seemed to understand. "Mamma was important, but her family didn't like her cause ah me… I think." She let that subject drop.

"Was it your father who hit you?" He shook his head again. "No, I never saw my daddy. Mamma said he was brave and strong and he died to save us." She never realized his father was dead. "So where is your mother now?" asked quietly. He fell silent, and then saw him try his best to smile.

"She's in heaven." He explicated. "Hmm…" She regarded sadly. "So who hit you?" He paused for a couple seconds.

"The others in the castle hurt me. I hated the old lady near us. One time, I was playing her garden and she whipped me until it didn't hurt any more." He grumbled. "Oban!" He growled, while Kagome's mother gasped at the fact that he was this little and swore!

He remembered walking back into the hut and having his mother hug him only to have her draw back in horror as she saw the blood that had soaked into her white yukata from his kariginu, she'd practically fainted in terror and he never went near the old woman again. She decided any more questions might make her cry. She was already fighting back tears. How could anyone be so heartless as to beat such a young child? A sudden voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Umm, Mrs. Kagome's mamma… Why are you sad?" The innocent little hanyou asked. "Nothing…" she said, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hmm, I think it's done." He announced, pointing to the cookie batter. She smiled and nodded, "Yes, it is." She confirmed and took it away, putting it in piles on a shiny pan. "You can lick the spoon dear." He took it from her and gleefully licked it with vigor.

"What is this stuff?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled contently, "Cookie dough. It will be done cooking in about 15 minutes." Dinner was ready, save for the cookies. Kagome's mother saw Inuyasha still had flour and eggs splattered on his kimono and helped him down to the ground.

"Why don't we get you something clean to wear?" She suggested. He consented and she took him into Souta's room, which was currently studying at a friend's house, but due back any minute. Hikaru Higurashi was glad she had never thrown away all of Souta's clothes from when he was younger.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously as she dug through her son's closet. He decided to help and began pushing random objects to the side, a football, soccer ball, an old action figure. He stopped, seeing a glossy book out of the corner of his eye and picked it up.

"EWW!" He practically screamed, snapping Hikaru's attention completely. He held the book out to her asking, "Why are there naked girls in this scroll?!" She gasped, she knew any boy Souta's age could be in possession of such books, but it didn't make it any less of a surprise. She snatched it from his hands and stuffed it into her apron. Hikaru would talk to her son later.

Kagome's mother had managed to pick out some clothes for little Inuyasha. She pulled him into her room and told him to undress and put the clothes on. She smiled at how cute he looked in a little red shirt and faded jeans. He'd had a little trouble on how to put it on, but nothing major, just the direction of the shirt. After he was dressed she proceeded to walk down and check the cookies, but was stopped by a tugging on her dress.

"Umm, is this it?" He inquired. She nodded, knowing how odd it must be with only one layer of clothes, excluding boxers, instead of two heavy kimonos.

"Oh, okay." The shirt was okay, but kind of tight. He wanted to complain about the pants, they squeezed in all the wrong places, but Kagome's mother seemed so happy to see him in these that he couldn't. He didn't want to fight, not after all the times he had made her mother mad by not doing his lessons or getting into trouble. He wanted his time with these people to be nice. He promised himself he would be good for them, as good as he could be!

He smiled then ran to where he smelled Kagome. She was currently over a history book, looking like she was about to cry from fatigue. He jumped onto her desk blithely, sitting to her left. "Hey, Inu-chan…" she said depressed.

"I'm never going to memorize this all in two days!" He pouted at her sympathetically.

"Sure ya can!" the little boy cheered, "I'll help you!" She laughed and noticed he had new clothes.

"Did my mom give you those?" she asked, and received a nod. "How can you help me?" she wondered. He looked down at the book and to her absolute shock, began to read.

"Hitler came into rule of Germany in the early 1900s and in…i…tiated the Nazis… One little girl by the name of Anne Frank died in a con…. Conce-concentra…tion camp after living in hiding for two years. Her father later recovered her diary from their hide out…"

"That's amazing!" she interrupted. He gave her a weird look. "The fact that you can read! I never knew you could do that."

"Yup! Mamma taught me. She also teached me numbers!" Kagome was astounded that a child so young could understand how to read and use numbers.

"Taught." Corrected a voice from outside the bedroom. Kagome's mother appeared from behind the door. "Dinner is ready." All three headed down to see Souta had come home.

"Hey sis!" he greeted her kindly. "Whoa! What happened to Inuyasha?" he inquired; seeing the chibified version of his hero.

Kagome shrugged. "I just found him like this."

"Are those my old clothes?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Souta-kun? Why did you have a book with naked girls in it?" He asked innocently. Souta did a wonderful impression of a tomato.

Kagome sputtered and laughed. "You found that in his closet?!" Inuyasha nodded, not getting what was so funny.

Kagome's grandfather finally came out to see little Inuyasha. "Another demon!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a sutra. "Stop gramps! It's Inuyasha, only smaller."

"The demon boy has a son?" He asked, still not understanding

"No! This is Inuyasha!" she clarified, "He's just a little kid now for some odd reason."

The evening went fairly smoothly. Souta had a long talk with his mom and afterwards he crashed, embarrassed and tired. Kagome's mother had been shocked to find out her daughter was still a virgin. Had she been in her place, she probably would have jumped the dashing hanyou.

She would have thought the two would have at least tried it once, but then again, he was from a different era, one where that was probably unacceptable. She had hoped for the longest time for a dog-eared grandchild, and she knew the two loved each other, even if they were too thick to admit it. Seeing Inuyasha like a child only made her wish more. He was so darned cute! She also wondered how in the world Inuyasha knew her daughter was a virgin… His sense of smell? Did they smell different? Ah well, she didn't have time to worry about that she decided and got ready for bed.

Inuyasha had also had an eventful day and while Kagome studied, he had fallen asleep in her bed, snuggled deep within the covers. Kagome smiled, trying to hold back a scream of 'HOW CUTE!'

She grabbed the camera from her nightstand and took a couple pictures to remember the cuteness forever. She then changed, seeing it was safe with him asleep. She wondered, 'Would he remember anything that happened if he turned back to normal?'

Kagome decided it was too late to think about stuff like that and crawled into bed next to him. He almost immediately began to snuggle into her warmth. She petted his ears gently, silently wishing for him to turn back to normal, for the Inuyasha she knew to come back so she could apologize to him for what she'd said. Sure, he was cuter than all hell right now, but she loved him, and this was just making things weird…

_Inuyasha's Dream_

_The world was fuzzy as his eyes opened to the midday sun. He had fallen asleep! He quickly sniffed back and forth, ears twitching every which way. Everyone was safe, he sighed in relief. A few sudden grunts of effort caught his attention. He stood up and walked over to see what the fuss was about._

_She was reaching up to at tree, trying to get an apple that was just centimeters away from her grasp. He snickered and walked over to her._

"_Having a bit of trouble are you?" He pointed out in his gruff voice._

_She looked at him exasperatedly, "Yeah, if you haven't noticed while you snoozed." He looked like he'd taken a blow at that remark. _

_He felt like saying something sarcastic, but bit his tongue. Instead he picked Kagome up by the waist, hauling her onto his shoulder, so she was sitting on one side of him, while her balanced her with his strong hands._

_She had nearly squealed in surprise at the feeling of strong hands gripping her waist, but seeing what he was doing, smiled down at him and began picking apples from the tree…And he did something even he hadn't expected to do… Smile…

* * *

_

(X)If you're a girl, you'll understand it.

A/N: Hiyas people! Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I share a computer and they didn't feel like sharing today. Tell me what you think Also, if you have any ideas for Shippo/Inuyasha pranks, please feel free to tell me. Until next time!

P.S. Off topic really, but has anyone played the game Okami? You know, the epic tale of a wolf god more praise hungry than a politician? If you haven't, you must go to your nearest game store and buy it/ borrow it! I just finished it! So beautiful, though some of it makes you go WTF?!? Oh and because I want to be careful, I DON'T OWN OKAMI! CLOVER STUDIOS AND CAPCOM DO!


	6. Fun, Fun, Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!

* * *

**

**Fun, Fun, Fun **

Kagome awoke the next morning to a familiar voice.

"'Gome! C'mon wake up sleepy head! You're wasting the day!" Kagome only grumbled and rolled over. Inuyasha sat there on the bed, vexed on what to do. His eyes lit up in mischief and he put his face to her ear and blew as hard as he could.

A loud and surprised shriek came erupted from her as she accidentally rolled off the bed in a tangle of sheets and blankets. "Are you alright 'Gome?" He questioned.

"Just fine…" she assured him with a pained groan, disentangling herself from the sheets and blowing a stray hair out if her face. "Did ya have to blow in my ear?" she grumbled.

"Well you wouldn't get up… Mamma used to do that to me when I wouldn't wake up." He defended. She laughed and grabbed him, pulling him down and proceeded to blow in his puppy ears. He squealed in surprise and at the strange feeling in his ear. Kagome, having so much fun, started to tickle him too. He squirmed and shrieked in delightful torture.

"Puh-please! Stop! Ahh it tickles!!!" he cried, "I need to use the bathroom!!!" That stopped Kagome. He panted in exertion and crawled away.

"Are you serious, or just kidding?" She asked, but the way he was hopping on one foot to the other answered her. 'Great, another dilemma.'

"Follow me, I'll show you where the bathroom is." She offered as she took one of his hands and led him there. Inuyasha was amazed at how white the bathroom was. It was shiny every where. Kagome pointed to an odd looking seat with water in it.

"Do your business in there, then flush." She explained, bashfully. Thankfully, he was tall enough to do it on his own. What she hadn't expected was for him to start before she even left. She immediately turned around at noticing he was undoing his sash, wondering how he could be so unabashed.

"W-wash your hands when your done in there okay." She pointed to the sink. She heard the flush and rustle of clothing. She figured it was all right to turn around now. Inuyasha washed his hands quickly and headed down the stairs to find the extra cookies from last night. Damn they were good! Hikaru greeted them kindly and handed Inuyasha a sugar cookie.

"Thank you!" he gushed, then bit into his heavenly delight. Inuyasha suddenly jumped as a loud ringing filled the house. It seemed to be coming from a table with a strange white object on it.

Kagome picked it up saying, "Moshi moshi!" cheerfully. Inuyasha could hear a voice answering back to her. He was shocked, what kind of magic was this? First controllable rivers, fires that turned on and off, and now things that talk back! It was so strange!

"Yeah…Uh huh… today? Maybe. Can I bring some one along?... Okay sure!!" She said joyfully. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"How would like to got somewhere fun?" She enticed.

He nodded feverently. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Good, cause we're going to the fair!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"What's a fair?" He asked.

"It's a place where people got to have fun and ride rides!" she explained.

"What's a ride?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes slightly and sighed.

"You'll see." Kagome answered and told him to get dressed. Kagome went back up stairs and took the earring out of her skirt. If it worked, he wouldn't have to wear a bandana or hat. Inuyasha came back to Kagome in grayish jean pants and a short sleeved black tee with the kanji for 'trouble' on one of the sleeves.

"Cute." Admired Kagome as she motioned for him to get closer.

"This is probably gonna hurt a bit, but it's more comfortable than using a hat to hide your ears." She enlightened. "Why do I need to hide my ears? I thought you liked them…" the child implored.

"I do like your ears, but you see, in this time, demons don't exist and if anyone saw your ears they would take you away and do experiments on you, or worse." Inuyasha nodded in understanding and flinched as she pierced one if his puppy ears. It hurt to know she had harmed him but it had to be done. After a couple of seconds his dog ears disappeared and were replaced with human ones, but his hair and eyes stayed the same.

"There! Perfect." She announced and went down to her mother.

"I'm taking him to the fair, alright?" she made known to her mother. Hikaru grinned and gave her the go-ahead. Kagome grabbed a backpack and some money from her mother.

Inuyasha was astounded by how tall the buildings were. The cars made him jumpy with their noise and smell. He'd never seen so many people in one place. "'Gome, do all these people live here?"

"Yeah, kind of scary huh." She confirmed. He gave her a nod.

"We're gonna meet a couple of my friends here." She said opening the door to a WacDonalds. Inuyasha hated the smell straight away and proceeded to cover his nose. It was at that moment he really, really missed his kimono. Kagome told him to stay at one of the tables, which he did. Kagome had gone up to order a couple of drinks. By the time she was back, five girls were at their table, all commenting on how incredibly cute he was.

"Is he your little brother?" One of the girls asked. She had long curled hair and too much makeup on. Kagome gulped, "Not really, I'm just baby sitting."

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" He declared loudly, "You said it yourself!" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Hey, we gotta scram, but call us when you're older." They laughed and left.

Kagome looked at him critically, "Don't take them seriously."

He nodded, and put his mouth to her ear, saying "They smelled like they mated with a bunch of males…"

Kagome nearly sprayed everyone in the restaurant as she choked on her soda. "cough cough Yeah… I bet…cough" Inuyasha liked soda, it made his mouth bubble and burp, which he found endlessly amusing, while Kagome shook her head, knowing if he ever returned to normal she would have more black mail to use than she could remember.

It was only a couple minutes until three girls Kagome's age all came in and waved to her enthusiastically.

"Kagome! It's so nice to see you!" Said one with short hair and a head band, Short jean skirt and green tee.

Kagome rose and hugged her tightly. "Hi Eri."

She next rose and hugged a girl with even shorter hair, wearing a pair of embroidered jeans and a pink shirt with a kitten on it. "Yuka…"The last girl had wavy long hair, pulled back with a clip. She wore a mid length black skirt and a red and black striped shirt with short sleeves. "Ayumi."

Kagome was wearing a pair of Capri jeans and a deep v-ed red shirt with a black under shirt. The three girls all looked around for someone who wasn't there. "So where is he?" Yuka finally asked.

"Who?" Kagome asked back.

"Don't play dumb, you know, your gangster boy friend!" Eri said.

It was Ayumi's turn now. "Yeah! You said you were bringing someone." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Well, not exactly." She said as she pointed to Inuyasha.

All three girls looked like they were going to have coronaries. "HE'S SO CUTE!!!" All three girls squealed at once, causing everyone within seven miles to cover their ears in wretched pain.

"Who is he?" Ayumi demanded.

"I'm Inuyasha!" He declared happily, pointing to his chest with his thumb, like a proud little man.

"Is that your real name?" Yuka wondered.

He nodded furiously. "My daddy gave it to me!" All three girls looked shocked that someone would name their child 'dog forest-spirit.'

"I'm baby sitting him." Kagome explained, earning another glare from Inuyasha.

"Whose is he?" Eri inquired. Kagome tried to think of a reasonable explanation.

"He's related to him. The name runs in the family." She lied. They all looked at Inuyasha seriously. Ayumi pulled open the door and they all headed out into the world in the direction of their destination.

"Well, if he's any where near as cute as him, hook me up with his brother!" Kagome choked on her soda again at Eri's statement.

"You wouldn't want that." Inuyasha told her, "He's mean!"

She nodded, "Yeah, he's got ice in his veins. Although he is handsome, he's got nothing on Inu-chan here. Besides, talking to him is about as enthralling as having a deep conversation with a frozen rock." Inuyasha sniggered and as they walked down the street, jumped onto Kagome's shoulders, making the girls give him weird looks, of how the hell?

"Hey! Give a girl some warning before you do that!" Kagome warned.

"Heh heh, my turn!" Kagome stopped in her tracks. She was confused, how did he know she rode on his back… Had he been feigning ignorance all this time?!

"How do you know that?!" Kagome demanded, hauling him off her shoulders.

He looked at her, frightened. "I don't know! It just came out!"

"Have you been faking this whole time, you jerk?!" She snarled, as terror showed in his eyes as he braced for impact.

"I don't know! Last night I dreamt you were on my shoulder! You were picking fruit or sum thin!" Kagome's grip softened and she set him back down. By now the others had noticed they were gone and were heading over to them.

"Are two alright?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome nodded saying, "Yeah, just an untied shoe." Kagome was glad for the first time that her friends were so oblivious. What none of them noticed was that neither of them had shoe laces.

* * *

**A/N: A new chapter! Now for my faithful, but oh-so-silent readers, you will be in for a nice present next Saturday! I know review whoring is against the rules, but can I at least have a couple reviews? I'm running out of inspiration…cries…**

**Now don't worry, I am determined to finish this fic and I promise I will finish it. However, if I run on zero, it won't live up to its potential, I'm afraid. I could end it very quickly in fact, but I'd hate to have to look back on it and make revisions like two years later. No, I won't be bribing you for chapters and forcing you to review, half the reason I'm writing this is because I want to and for a close friend of mine. I need little plot bunnies, cute scenes! Now at the moment, my estimate for the total chapters is about 17-18, just so ya know **

**Luv,**

**Fullmetal-chibi-chan AKA InuyashaLuvsKagomeForever**


	7. Wheel of Terror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!! Nor the 'Gravitron', 'Rock-O-Plane' or 'Fire Ball.'**

**Wheel of Terror**

The fair was a cacophony of sights, sounds, and smells for Inuyasha. He was constantly drawn from one stand to another, seeing what they had to sell and courtesy of Kagome; he tried kettle corn and cotton candy for the first time, both of which, he fell in deeply love with. She decided to get him a big bag of cotton candy to make up for scaring him. Kagome decided to start slow on the rides. He was just tall enough to ride every thing, which was a relief.

Kagome led him over to a fun house. As she expected, he had a blast finding his way through the maze, though he ran into a wall once or twice. He especially took pleasure in making funny faces in the fun house mirrors.

"Hey 'Gome! I'm fat!" He exclaimed as he stood on his tip toes in his sandals in front of a mirror. She stood next to him and laughed, "You look like you're pupped!" She blushed and moved to the next mirror which made her look emaciated. The spinning tunnel was tricky for Kagome, but Inuyasha just went with it, unafraid of falling and completely balanced.

"How in the world can you do that!?" She wheezed as she tried to catch her breath from effort. He simply grinned and said, "I'm special, and you're human." He gloated. Kagome was just glad her friends weren't there to hear his statement.

"Whatever dog-boy." She laughed and stood up. Next she took him to the 'Gravitron.'

He found it startling as the room spun faster and faster. "'Gome!" He slurred, feeling the g-force pull down on his whole body, "I can't move!"

Kagome was laughing and began to mover herself upside down. Inuyasha immediately copied her, getting dizzier by the second as the blood rushed to his little head.

By the time the ride was over, both of them were a pale shade of green, as she staggered out and practically fell off the stairs. "I don't feel so well…" he warned, when he suddenly ran for a trashcan and bent over, vomiting up all of his treats. Kagome held his hair back, as Kagome's friends looked on sympathetically.

"Look, Kagome, we're gonna go on okay." Ayumi informed her. Kagome looked back and nodded.

Inuyasha turned around to Kagome only saying, "Sorry 'Gome…"

She hugged him tightly. "Don't worry about it Inu-chan, a lot of people throw up after going on rides like that." After a couple of minutes of rest he was ready to go again.

Kagome knew, just from how he was he must be an adrenaline junkie so she decided to head for the 'Fire Ball'. He was a bit nervous as he saw the giant claw fling the people into the air. However, he knew he could jump higher than that thing could reach. Kagome grabbed his little hand as they strapped them in and said, "Hold on tight." And winked.

Before she had met Inuyasha she wouldn't have even gone within ten feet of a ride like this. She used to be so frightened of heights, but that first ride on his back completely broken that. She felt safe up high on his back. She felt so free. It was probably the closest thing to flying you could get. These rides were nothing like being on him. These strapped you in and held you in place. With him, she could have fallen off and still known he would catch her. She trusted him completely with her life.

She heard Inuyasha whoop with joy as he felt his stomach drop. The ride was awesome, It threatened to take them over the side completely but didn't. Inuyasha was pumped after wards and rushed over to the big ride, 'Rock-O-Plane.' Kagome cowered in fear. As much as she had ridden with him, rarely had they ever gone upside down, if ever!

"C'mon 'Gome! Don't be scared!" He cheered, "We'll be fine!" She gulped and hoped he was right, she didn't have the comfort of knowing he was strong enough to save her. Kagome had the look of 'Please kill me!' as they closed the door to the cage they were in. She cowered as she saw the look on Inuyasha's face when the engineer told him how to hold it upside down.

"Just hold the bar." She smiled as they entered the blue cage. Before she knew it, they were moving and she screamed as her world went topsy-turvy. He held the bar with all his might, and out of pure instinct, so did she, trying to brace herself. Inuyasha's prayer beads were a bright pink as they hovered around his neck in midair, refusing to be removed. Inuyasha grinned evilly and pulled the bar back, ripping it out of Kagome's grasp, sending them spinning. She heard a scream next to her, but not in fear, but in total excitement.

"FASTER!" he yelled, while Kagome prayed for a quick, painless death. Not only was she terrified, she was having trouble keeping all her body pats were they were supposed to be, as she looked down to make sure some unsuspecting rider didn't get a show of her assets. She should have known better than to go to a carnival with someone who wasn't afraid of death whatsoever.

By the time it was over, her friends were waiting for her at the exit, drawn to her by her screams and long string of curses, quite unlike Kagome. She attributed it to too much fear and too much time around Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome! Guess who we found!" Eri said happily as she stepped aside to reveal Hojo. Kagome wanted to scream in horror; she definitely didn't want to have Hojo around.

"Hi Kagome, who is that?" Hojo asked, pointing to Inuyasha.

"He's my date." She joked.

"Really?" Hojo asked with a dismayed look.

"I was just kidding…" She clarified. Even Inuyasha as a child looked at him like he was retarded.

Inuyasha pulled on Kagome's shirt, whispering into her ear, "Is he simple?"

Kagome giggled softly, and replied, "I dunno, but he acts like it, doesn't he." Inuyasha nodded in accord. Suddenly, they were wrenched apart by her three 'friends.'

"Kagome, you should go on the Ferris wheel with Hojo!" Yuka exclaimed,

"Yeah!" Eri and Ayumi agreed. Kagome really didn't want to be stuck up there with him!

"Inuyasha, come with us, I'm sure three can fit." She offered. Inuyasha instantly brightened and tried to walk over to her, only to be stopped by a glaring Eri.

"You will NOT interfere kid!" she threatened harshly.

(A/N: 'My Will' came one right as I started to write this coincidence?)

"C'mon Kagome, go enjoy a ride with Hojo, we'll watch Inu-chan!" Yuka pushed. Kagome grudgingly agreed and went on, hoping it would be over soon.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was suffering at the hands of Eri. "What were you thinking? This is a chance for romance to bloom! I'm not gonna let you ruin a perfect couple! Never!" Inuyasha shrunk lower into himself. "Ugh! This is why I don't like little kids. Always ruining everything." Inuyasha began to growl, she'd gone too far.

"Stupid wench!!" He spat at her, "Can't you tell she didn't wanna go with him? Jeeze, you humans are sooo thick!" He dragged out the so to express his exasperation.

Yuka and Ayumi stood there flabbergasted, if their mouths had dropped any father, Inuyasha could have used them as a stage. Nobody, NOBODY talked back to Eri. They were so shocked that they hadn't noticed his calling them humans.

"Excuse ME, little brat? No way in HELL did you just call me a wench!" She warned.

He crossed his arms indignantly, "No you're right, I didn't call you wench. I meant to say BITCH!!"

"Oh that's it! It's on little kid!" She bullied, "You know, your parents don't love you, you were an accident." She grinned spitefully.

"HAH! You think I've never heard that one? Keh! I've been hearing that since the day I was born!!" He retorted, barely caring what he said. All three girls stopped in their tracks.

"Wha?" Eri gasped but it was too late, he had stormed off on his own, fuming from what he had admitted and what they had said…

With Kagome

Kagome was currently hating every second next to Hojo. She saw him start to do the old yawn trick and tired to put his arm around her, saying, "It's a nice evening isn't it?" As soon as she saw his arm descend, she moved as far away as she could in a 5 foot seat. He only scooted closer, trapping her next to the wall. 'This jerk never gives up does he?!'

"Kagome, it's nice to be here with you. You look really beautiful tonight." He tried to cuddle, but she just stiffened in disgust. "Are you afraid of heights?" He asked, taking her firming body as fear. "Here let me help." He smiled and cuddled closer. The only thing she feared was his lips.

Kagome tried her best to stop herself from gagging; he was WAY too close for comfort. She felt him put his hand on her chin and try to pull her face closer, but at the last second she used a free hand to pull it away and said, "So when's the next test?" Trying to hold him off until the ride ended.

"In a couple days." He said, looking slightly defeated. The ride had stopped on top, facing the sun set….Just. Her. Luck… "Wow! That sunset is pretty, but…" He moved closer for the kill, "Not nearly as pretty as you." He gushed as he puckered his lips. Kagome tried to turn her head around completely to avoid his lips.

The only one she wanted to kiss was Inuyasha, and the only reason he wasn't up here instead was that he was a child at the moment. Kagome had been so focused on getting away from him; she hadn't noticed the ride moving. It was finally over! She hopped over Hojo in a very Kouga like way and ran for safety, leaving Hojo in the seat, who had fallen over, trying to kiss the air. Even the lady working the ride look at him, silently thinking, 'Freaking retard.'

Kagome had caught up with her alleged 'friends' asking weakly in between pants, "Wh-where's Inu…Inuyasha!" Eri and the others looked like dear caught in the headlights. Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed Eri by the collar, shouting, "Where's Inuyasha!!!" She shrugged.

"The brat called me a bitch and ran off!" she explained. Kagome threw her to the side and ran off in one direction. She was definitely spending too much time around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she pleaded desperately, "INUYASHA! Where are you!?"

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter, or well, it would be, but today is a special day, so I'm posting two chapters! Also, please check out my new story 'Yozora' Which I'm posting two chapters of too. I just finished the chapter art for chapter 1 and 2 for my new story! It's so pretty! You can find the urls for everything on my profile.**


	8. Some Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Some Friends**

Kagome had been searching for ten minutes for her Inu-chan, to no avail. A million scenarios ran through her mind, each one more unbelievable than the last. Why had he run away? Was it because of the ride? What had Eri said to him? WHERE WAS HE?! Kagome was getting desperate.

Nobody seemed to have seen a little kid with white hair and prayer beads anywhere! 'Wait!' She realized, 'Prayer beads, I can sit him!' Kagome took in an enormous breath and screamed "SIT BOY!" at the top of her lungs.

A distant thud was heard by all. She ran towards it, every so often saying, "Sit" softly, trying not to hurt him too much, listening for the soft _whish SLAM! _Of the beads. As she ran she grabbed a bow and a clutch of arrows, apologizing hurriedly, but did not stop. She turned a corner, into a dark space between tent vendors to see two vexed men trying to carry an unconscious Inuyasha into a van.

"Stop it RIGHT there you perverts!!!" She screamed as she aimed an arrow at the closer man. "You put the little boy down, and you both leave here alive!"

The closer man grinned with his rotten teeth, "You wouldn't fire missy, you're too kind to do that. The kid is ours. You let him get away. Finders keepers."

Kagome looked at them in disgust and let an arrow fly. The glowing arrow nicked the man's ear and lodged into their van, making a huge hole, and ruining the engine.

"Wanna bet asshole?" he dared. The men were genuinely spooked and ran for their lives, leaving behind Inuyasha. Kagome waited a minute for her adrenaline to wear off and to make sure it was safe, and then flew to his side.

He'd been beaten and knocked out with what she guessed was a bat. He was out cold. Kagome's friends were behind her after a few minutes as she exited the space between the tents. He was bleeding from the back of the head and had multiple minor bruises and scratches.

"Thanks a lot Eri! You almost KILLED him!!" Kagome barked at her, walking as fast as she could without running to the nearest booth to see if they had a first aid kit. Luckily, one of them had bandages and disinfectant. She wrapped up his head like a pro which raised her friends' eye brows.

"Kagome, how do you know how to do that?" asked Eri, who she blatantly ignored. She thanked the clerk and hurried over the stand she took the bow and arrows from, apologizing and offering to pay for the missing arrow, but they declined, seeing as she had used it to save the kid.

"Kagome? You can do archery?" Yuka asked. Kagome nodded slightly, holding Inuyasha close. "Gramps teaches me." She lied. "For self defense."

"So how was the ride?" Eri asked, trying to change the subject. Kagome fell still and silent. Then lifted her head to them .She looked at them with a glare that could kill.

"I just cannot believe you let him get away! Look at what happened! He could have been killed!!! And you ask how the ride was?!" She felt like screaming, "It SUCKED!" She snapped, "I DON'T LIKE HOJO! Never have, never will!" Kagome felt a stirring in her arms.

"Told ya so…" put in a small raspy voice. Kagome was relieved to see he was awake.

"Are you okay?" She asked impatiently. He nodded, but she could see he was in pain. She looked once more to Eri.

"What does he mean, 'I told you so?'" She demanded. "Nothing!" Eri defended. 'DAMN, she's scarier than me!!'

"Yeah-huh!" He slurred slightly. "She wouldn't let me ride… with you cause… she wanted you and homo… to get together…" He explicated, taking pauses for breath. Kagome almost literally had flames around her in fury.

"WHAT?!? YOU MEAN HE GOT HURT CAUSE YOU WANTED US TO HOOK UP?!" she shreed at her friends who felt like ants under her foot. "YOU'RE SO ...SO… I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE HOW MAD I AM RIGHT NOW!!!" She took in a big breath trying to calm down.

"I'm going home, and I am going to pretend this never happened, okay, because if it ever, EVER happens again, those arrows will be pointing at you." She warned. They could all tell she was serious. They had put his life in danger and they weren't getting off easy.

Kagome got home about 7:00 P.M., hurt Inuyasha in arm. Kagome's mother was given entire story in a much summarized version that lasted about a minute. She was shocked that they had let him run off and thanked Kami he was still with them.

She advised Kagome to give him a nice hot bath while she prepared dinner. Kagome blushed at the thought, but her mother assured her that he was only a child now and there wasn't anything wrong. It wasn't like he was full grown or thinking anything he might as an adult.

Kagome carried him up to the bathroom and started the water. He undressed, though slowly and Kagome took out his earring, putting it in her pocket for safe keeping. He was lethargic and off balance. Inuyasha smiled contentedly as he lowered himself into the water.

Kagome blushed through the whole event but Inuyasha didn't care, he was too focused on the warmth of the water and the pain in his head. Kagome helped him was his hair but made him clean his body, while she helped him keep his balance. He had winced when she washed his hair from the sting of the soap. She could feel it wasn't broken, which made her sigh in relief, he would be okay. She always knew he was hard headed.

She dried him of and let him get dressed, and then carried him down to dinner. He looked like he was gonna fall asleep right on the table, but he did eat some. Kagome's mother told her daughter to put him to bed before he landed face-first in his food.

Kagome laid him down on her bed, covering him with a couple of blankets. He looked so cute and content. She felt like crying… if he had been in regular form, this never would have happened… if she'd had the back bone to reject Hojo, he wouldn't have been hurt.

The girl of the future decided it would be too hard to concentrate now and climbed into bed next him, hoping things would be better tomorrow and to suddenly become a genius.

**A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but you got two chapters today. Please don't forget, there is chapter art for this fic on mediaminer. Look for Inuyasha (Underscore) Luvs (Underscore) Kagome (Underscore) Forever. Take out the spaces, parentheses and replace underscore with the symbol or go the easy way and use the urls on my profile. Also, PLEASE take a look at my new story! Tis cute too! I have a thing with Inuyasha and little kids. Ha-ha.**


	9. Fathers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Fathers**

Kagome woke early, but Inuyasha was still sound asleep. Feeling courageous, she kissed him softly on the cheek before leaving for the shower, then to school, completely stressed about the test.

Inuyasha woke up a few hours after Souta and his sister had left, curious and confused. 'Where's Kagome-chan?' he wondered and jumped out of bed, only to be met with an intense shooting pain in his head. "Itai!" he groaned and held his head for a second, regaining his balance.

He headed downstairs, following Kagome's last scent trail, about 3 hours old. He found Kagome's mother downstairs, watching the box with moving pictures.

"Whacha watching?" he asked curiously, leaning over the couch.

She was a bit surprised by him. "Dr. Phil." She answered.

"Whassat?" he inquired, as he climbed over the couch and sat next to Hikaru.

She never looked away from the TV as she explained. "Well, he helps people with their relationship and life problems. These people on now are troubled because a husband cheated on his wife. He's conflicted and his wife loves him, but the other woman doesn't. Yet he still cheats."

Inuyasha seemed to grasp it and said, "That's just stupid. If he were a dog demon, he'd be killed, 'cause you're never supposed to be with anyone but your mate! Unless they die, then they can mate gain."

"Oh really?" She was intrigued by this, "How do you know if a mate has been unfaithful?"

He laughed, "That's easy! They'd smell different. Like the other one. I'd never do that!" he declared proudly. Kagome's mother couldn't help but find the irony.

"How are you so sure?" she questioned.

He smiled, "Because I'll never mate." He grinned, but she saw the pain behind it. Even as a child he knew, no one would ever love him. "Nobody can love a half-demon like that."

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru wondered.

"Because I'm a half-demon. I'm disgusting, and everyone but you guys wants me dead." He explained simply.

Kagome's mother wrapped an arm around the poor child, saying, "You'll always be wanted by us, you mean a lot to all of us."

He gave her the biggest, most fangy grin she'd ever seen, making her smile too. "Thanks Mrs. Kagome's mamma."

"Please, you can call me mamma, if you're comfortable with it." She assured, she found his long name for her amusing, but a mouthful.

He nodded against her side, "Kay Mamma…" He blushed.

After watching the guy get chewed out by a man with grey hair and unique voice, he decided to explore. He wandered around the hallways, looking the old man's room, but a sudden nasty smell of bad cologne warded him off. Kagome's room was next. He began looking through drawers not finding anything of much interest, except a drawer of her under clothes. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what would possess a woman to wear such scratchy looking underclothes as the lacy one's he found. He also found a drawer of odd looking lacy things with straps and two catches for something. It smelled like Kagome, but where did it go?

He'd have to ask her later. The very last and most bottom drawers of hers held a bunch of junk, books and pictures. He noticed most of them were of him, just older. One was of him with a large sword over his shoulder, striking a smug and strapping pose. One was of him sleeping peacefully, another him human, a group picture… and one of him shirtless? It looked worn, like it had been handled a lot and smelled odd. He tried to place the scent, and all he could come up with was the scent of his mother during certain times of the month, when she went into heat and thought about his daddy. But this was much more intense. He wondered why, but just for a moment before putting it all back and downstairs again, deciding to skip Souta's room in case he had any more naked-girl books. 'Yuck!' the tiny hanyou thought as he stuck out his tongue in emphasis.

His next adventure started in the kitchen as he saw a kitty! He'd smelled it everywhere, but hadn't seen it yet. It immediately gave chase and he followed it outside, yapping after it. He knew he was faster, but it would be more fun to let it run first. Besides, it was fat! It needed the exercise, he concluded. In his bliss, he never noticed his front legs coming into use, nor that fur was covering his body. All he knew was that he was having a blast!

Finally, he decided to give the cat some peace and leaped, tackling poor Buyo to the ground, yowling and hissing. Hikaru had finally noticed the uproar and ran outside to see an oversized puppy with its butt in the air, wagging its tail in delight as the defenseless feline tried to protect it's self.

The dogs eyes were amber and a purple streak ran down either cheek, ending just over the mouth. Other than that, it was pure white and had the softest looking fur in existence. "Inuyasha?" she asked, perplexed.

The large puppy's attention snapped to her. He barked happily, panting lightly, then started to shrink, fur reverting into skin and robe and his body coming back into regular shape. "Hi Mamma! I was chasing the kitty-cat! He's slow!!!" he shouted delightedly.

"Yes, I know" She shook her head, laughing silently at him, and then led him inside to let Buyo rest. "So, Inu-chan." Mrs. Higurashi started as she sat by the table, "I never knew you could turn into a dog." He grinned toothily.

"Yup, I'm half dog!" He made known the obvious and tweaked one of his ears adorably. Inuyasha looked to the living room and saw a picture he hadn't noticed before. It was a man holding Kagome by the arms and swinging her around playfully as her skirt blew in the wind by the Goshinboku. He reached for it, and carried it over to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Who's he?" He pointed to the man holding Kagome. He looked quite a bit like Souta.

"He's my husband." She replied sadly. "He died about eleven years ago." Inuyasha looked at her understandingly.

"How?"

She sighed heavily, remembering the horrible day.

_Flashback_

"_Takeshi!! I can't believe you forgot our anniversary! You jerk!" a younger Hikaru yelled across the shrine, baby Souta in arm. It was only them and their children._

_In a far off corner of the shrine, a frazzled young man was talking to his six-year-old daughter. _

"_Please Kagome, come with me. I know your mother is mad at me but I really didn't forget!" He began to whisper what had happened into her ear. Her eyes lit up, and she nodded. _

"_Good girl! Now let's get going before she finds me." He concluded nervously. _

_Both of them climbed into the car and drove away just as Hikaru came out with a broom yelling, "You're dead meat Takeshi! Wait'll you come home!" _

_Kagome's father wiped the sweat from his brow, sighing in relief. His wife was scary sometimes, but he loved her all the same. They stopped at a store and she saw her dad pick up a small box, then came back in and they headed home._

_He winked at her, "When your mother and I met, we didn't have much money, so we got a ring without real diamonds, just little fake ones. A few weeks ago, I took her old ring; making her believe it fell down the drain, remember." Kagome nodded, her mother had been so broken up over it, and was just getting over the ordeal._

"_Well, in that box, is your mother's ring. With real diamonds and repaired! It just took longer than expected to get it fixed." Kagome opened the box, it was beautiful! Her mother's ring shone brighter than before. She couldn't wait to have a husband to do cool stuff like this for her. She could just see the look on her mommy's face when she opened it._

_Then it happened… the car swerved, a horn honked, and a crash like nearby thunder suddenly came in the blink of an eye. Kagome's world went black as she saw her father smiling sadly, she clutched the ring in her hand for dear life._

_Kagome woke up in the hospital a day later with her mom at her side, crying hysterically. Kagome saw the box in her hand…_

"_Mamma…?" she said quietly, her throat was _really _dry. "Oh Kagome!!!" she cried with happiness and sorrow at the same time. The ring was on her finger._

"_Whe-where's daddy? What happened?" She asked, but her mother only started to cry harder._

"_Honey there was an accident…I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, "If I hadn't gotten so mad at him he wouldn't have left!" Kagome realized what happened…_

"_N-NO! Daddy isn't dead!!" she whined hopelessly, "He can't be!"_

_Her mother pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry…it's all my fault…" she bawled, "But honey, he died to save you... If he hadn't thrown himself in front of you, you would have died…" She and her daughter stayed like that for a long time, wondering what they would do now… now that he was gone…_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha had his head lowered in honor of the man who had saved Kagome-chan. "I'm sorry…" He whimpered. She only put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I've needed to say that for a long time…" she confessed wiping her eyes with a finger.

"'Gome and I do have something in common."

Hikaru smiled and asked what.

"Both our daddies died to save us."

Hikaru smiled and nodded. She knew, even as a child, he would probably die before he saw Kagome get hurt…

Inuyasha sighed longingly as he looked at Hikaru, "Kagome-chan is lucky to still have a mommy…" He muttered quietly. "You're really nice, like my Mamma was." Mrs. Higurashi knew it was a touchy subject, but she guessed he had never told anybody what had happened. Even as an adult.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She inquired gently.

His little head lowered and he shook it. He wasn't ready to talk about his Mamma… He missed her terribly… He felt so guilty… It was his fault she was killed, if he'd never been born, his mamma would be alive and well.

He hopped down from the chair and headed toward the door as it slid open.

Kagome was home…

**A/N: Another chapter! I know, this one was kinda pathetic. I've always wondered where Kagome's father was, so this is one of the only things that made sense to me. Then again, he could have just been a deadbeat and ditched them, but I like death much more. You know, traumatic Yay! Blood! Hums happily(Yeah, I'm just a little morbid and cruel… Just a little…) Now I know last time the urls got all messed up, so just look up my fanfiction(dot)net account, Fullmetal chibi-chan. You'll find the direct links there on my profile. Sorry for all the inconveniences.**


	10. Goodnight Sweet Prince

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!

* * *

**

**Goodnight Sweet Prince**

Inuyasha flew into a very depressed and worried Kagome's arms. "Hi Kagome!" He cried gleefully.

"Hey, Inuyasha…" she mumbled back, as she kicked off her shoes sluggishly and set him on the ground. He followed her like a lost puppy as the ascended the steps into the house. "What's wrong 'Gome?" He pouted.

"Uggh, that test was a total killer! I know I completely failed!! Why the heck would someone need to know how to find the square root of 12.72349 or how to rationalize it?!" She complained. He blinked a couple times, trying to figure out what in the hell she just said.

Kagome's mother was already there with a hot cup of tea in the kitchen.

"Calm down dear, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She reassured her daughter. Kagome reached into her pocket and unfolded a piece of paper and held it out to her mom.

"Oh…" she said as she looked. Every problem out of 65 was marked red. Atop the right corner was, in large, red capitals "FAILED!"

"Yeah, 'Oh.'" She grumbled as she took the tea in hand and took a large gulp before her mother could stop her.

Inuyasha winced and mentally counted.

'…Ichi' Kagome's eyes snapped open

'…Ni' her face did an astounding imitation of a cherry.

…Sa-' "AAAHHHHHH!!!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs as the boiling hot water burned her mouth and cut off his counting. The tea was sprayed all over the kitchen as she spat and dropped the cup. "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!!!!" The poor girl screamed fanning her scalded tongue, as Inuyasha covered his ears in pain.

By the time she had calmed down, she had knocked over two chairs trying to get to the sink to cool her tongue and probably permanently damaged Inuyasha's hearing. Kagome pulled away from the sink finally. Her shirt was soaked and sticking to her skin, showing a lacy lavender bra quite clearly. Inuyasha's eyes popped open and pointed to her chest.

"So that's where that goes!!" He exclaimed, extremely proud of his observational skills. Kagome looked down to see her shirt was transparent and eeped in horror; she quickly put her arms over her chest and ran upstairs to change. All the while Hikaru was covering her mouth with her hand delicately, trying to hold back peals of laughter.

Souta had come in just in time to see his sister disappear quickly to her room. "What's with her?" he asked, slinging his backpack onto the ground and heading up to his own room. Kagome's mother looked at the little hanyou critically, but he saw a smile in her eyes.

Kagome's day had been absolutely horrible. She had changed into her pink checkered pajamas and sat down on her bed, heaving a great sigh.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome! Hey!" Called her three friends as she walked down the school halls, trying to ignore them. They didn't seem to get the hint… "Kagome! How are you?" Asked Yuka. _

"_Just fine…" She growled, all of her previous anger flooding back._

"_Good, we were hoping you'd calmed down. You were kinda scary at the fair…" Eri mumbled the end of her sentence, afraid of rousing her ire. _

"_Nope, I'm still mad as hell." She smiled. Their blood froze in their veins as her chilling grin was witnessed. "I just cannot believe you guys let him get hurt! What if he was your little brother, or cousin or something! You don't know half the things I would like to do to you all!" She snarled curtly._

"_Really Kagome, it wasn't that bad was it?" Ayumi squeaked in defense. _

"_Oh ye-"_

_Kagome's answer was cut off by a seemingly feminine voice, but if you listened really closely you just might get the hint of masculinity. Keyword, might…_

"_Kagome!" Hojo beckoned as he caught up with her. Her friends could have sworn they saw hellfire around her. "Hey, were did you go? Did you get sick?" The concern in his voice was enough to make anyone gag. She stifled a shudder of rage and turned to him._

"_Yup!" She smiled, "I got sick of __you.__" Hojo looked taken aback. "I'm sick of you trying to flirt with me. You're nice and all, but you're too nice. I'm already seeing someone else who I care for very much." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say love because of his current condition. "I'm sure you'll find a nice girl that needs all your affection, but frankly, it's not me. Why don't you go out with Eri, Yuka or Ayumi? Or better yet, all of them! Then maybe, just maybe, you'll find something better to do than meddle in my love-life."_

_End flashback_

Well, as expected, they were entirely offended and ignored Kagome the rest of the day, quickly turning from BFF'S to mortal enemies. Or at least in their eyes. Kagome could have cared less, though it did bother her that her friends here were so superficial. She would give her life for Sango and vice versa.

What was it about people in her time that made them so shallow? Had she been like that? Kami forbid! Looking back, she had to admit, she had… She'd been a prissy little bitch at times and unfair to him, though there were plenty of times where he had too, but in more of a egotistical asshole way. Still, just because both of them screwed up a lot didn't make it right.

Inuyasha decided to test the fates and scrambled up the stairs to Kagome's room. Her door opening brought her attention back to the present. She looked to see a submissive little hanyou, ears back and slightly whimpering. She giggled internally,The _Great_ Inuyasha, _whimpering_? How did his mother ever discipline him? He was so darned innocent looking! Especially when he blinked, even in his older form, it was so precious! She hoped when she had children they were that adorable! She flushed at the thought of little mini-yasha's.

She did her best to put on a disapproving look, reinforcing it with the memories of her complete mortification. "Have you been going through my drawers?" she questioned. He slightly nodded knowing he was probably in trouble. He faced her, putting his hands behind his back, making small circles on the floor with his big toe.

He looked down at the floor, muttering, "I'm sorry I looked through your drawers 'Gome…" His eyes were wide and cute and his mouth was drawn into a puppy dog pout. One look at that face and her resolve melted like a snow cone in hell. That was it; she burst into laughter right there. Inuyasha found himself laughing along with her, just because.

"Oh darn it! I can't stay mad at you…" she growled dejectedly as she grabbed him from under the arms and into her lap on the bed. He smiled and cuddled into her, making her smile and blush at the same time. 'He's so sweet! He just had it sapped out of him after so many years of hatred.' She looked at those cute ears and sighed, unintentionally blowing into it. She saw it flick. She blew again. It flicked again. She blew once more.

"Hey! stoppit! Dat tickles!" He complained, but Kagome giggled girlishly.

"They're so adorable!" she smiled as she took one in hand and rubbed. She was quite amazed at the result. She saw his eyes suddenly go half mast and his body loosened and relaxed. He cuddled deeper into her, grabbing onto her shirt, like he used to his mother, his head resting on her bosom.

As she rubbed harder she heard him purr almost, but it was gruffer, like a growl that came from his chest that she could feel. She put her cheek to his head, whispering, "Good night…" and laid back, gently pulling a blanket over them and drifting into a deep slumber.

_Inuyasha's Dream _

_Small Inuyasha was in his mother's arms as they looked upon the lake. Inuyasha looked up at his mother as the sun set. "It's time for you to be getting to bed young man." She smiled. He shook his head in defiance, "Nuh-Uh! I'm too…too old for a bed time!" He stated quite self-assured, yawning in the middle of it. His mother smiled and rolled her eyes._

"_Well then do you want me to tell you a story?" She offered. He nodded his head happily. "Which one?" _

"_The one about the Hime and the Youkai!" He specified with excitement. "You've heard that one a thousand times honey." He smiled, "Yeah, and I wanna hear it again!" She laughed gently. How cute and sweet he was. She wanted to keep it that way as long as she could, to keep him innocence before it was stripped from him. _

"_Once upon a time, there was a hime-" she began before she was cut off._

"_Mom! You forgot to say she was beautiful!" He edged in. She sighed and began again, "Once there was _beautiful _hime. One night she was in the gardens…"_

"_And she saw a _really_ strong demon!" He cut her off once more. She had to laugh at him. _

"_Are you going to tell this story, or am I?" she asked._

_He pointed to her and said, "You." _

_Izayoi tweaked one of his cute ears, she guessed if you were going to be cursed, might as well look cute doing it. "The let me tell it." She cleared her throat._

"_When she saw him, she fell in love with him, but she knew her family would disapprove of him. She was so in love with him and him with her that it didn't matter and one night he kissed her." He stuck out his tongue at that._

"_What's wrong, you don't like kisses?" she teased. He shook his head. "One day when you're older you'll kiss a girl."_

_He put a finger down his throat dramatically. "Eww!!! I'll never kiss a girl!"_

"_But you kiss me…" his mother pointed out. _

"_Yeah, but you're my Mamma, so it's okay." He explained._

"_Your daddy kissed me." She giggled._

_He rolled his eyes, "He's daddy, and he had to do that." She only laughed. _

"_One day you'll be a daddy." She explained, "Then you'll have to kiss a girl." He looked shocked at that revelation, _

"_Welllll" he said, dragging out the 'L', "I guess I'll kiss her." His mother looked very proud, as if she'd won some battle. "But ONLY on the cheek…" He added for good measure. _

_She let out a small laugh at his behavior, then kissed his forehead soothingly and rocked him tenderly. He reached up and kissed her on the cheek. By that time, the half moon had risen in the sky. _

"_Goodnight angel…" She crooned a soft forgotten lullaby as he slept, not knowing this would be one of the last nights she would be alive…_

_End Dream

* * *

_

**A/N: The latest installment! Now remember, on ****my profile. Oh and if you're going to have to gall to critique my art, have some balls and sign in first, Ms.Critic****al!**** Thank you especially InuKikei, You rock mah sox! I won't let a flamer get me down! Muahaha!! Instead, I'll keep drawing just to piss you off. If you don't like it, DON'T LOOK AT IT!**

**Sorry, Ranting… A habit, yeah those who hate me for making Shinjitsu no Jutsu know and not finishing it, how out-of-hand I can get…Sweatdrop… Please review!**


	11. Rain Drops Keep Fallin' On My Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the songs 'Katakoto no Koi' or 'Koi wa A La Mode'. I OWN NOTHING!!!! **

**Raindrops Keep Fallin' On my Head

* * *

**

Grey and rainy… As soon as Kagome woke up she heard the soft _pitter pattering _of the storm. Inuyasha woke with a large smile as he hopped over to Kagome. He tugged on her shirt, whispering, "The day has wings." With a smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked, perplexed at his logic

He rolled his eyes, "It's obvious! Close your eyes and listen." She did as she was told and laughed in surprise. The rain outside truly did sound like the soft rushing of wings.

"I get it." She smiled, and watched him as he sat on her desk, swaying slightly with his eyes closed, listening to the rhythm of the rain. 'He's more in tune with nature than any of us…' She noted whimsically.

"You like rainy days?" she inquired. "The way I know you, you hated them." He looked back at her and smiled.

"I musta been lying then, or just havin' a bad day, cause I love the rain. Me and Mamma use to sit by the lake and watch the rain fall. Mamma said it was 'cause the gods were crying for sadness and joy."

Kagome loved how innocent he was like this. An innocence that she sometimes saw in the older version of him, however much of it had been stripped away, like bark on a tree from many hard winters. Only a few scraps remained.

Kagome looked out the window. There would be no feudal era today with the weather. She didn't dare venture out in to the rain. But that didn't stop him. Before she could say 'Wait!' Inuyasha had jumped out her window and landed safely on the ground below, Holding out his arms, catching the rain on him and giggling foolishly. "Inuyasha!" She called down to him urgently, "Get back up here now! You're gonna get sick!" Inuyasha looked up to her, and signaled with one hand for her to come down.

"C'mon!!! The rain feels great!" He guaranteed her. "You're crazy!" She yelled back to him, but he ignored her. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and ran down stairs.

"Where's Inu-oniichan?" Asked Souta with a raspy voice, looking all around. She pointed to the door where she was heading. She guessed her brother must have a sore throat. "Currently, in the rain catching his death."

She slid open the door and found her little Inu-chan, splashing in puddles, laughing as the wet, muddy water stained the bottom half of his hakama (I'm not sure if they are hakama, does anyone know what they're really called. Hakama are the pants Kaede and Kikyo wear, skirts divided into pants.)

Kagome ran to him, grabbing him by the hand. "Inuyasha, we need to get out of the rain and you out of these wet clothes." She commanded.

"Aww, 'Gome, don't you like the rain? The world is cleansing itself. Your time does finally not smell all nasty and dirty! " He pleaded, but Kagome held on to his hand, leading him into the house. Her mother met her with a towel and wrapped it around the soaked hanyou.

"What were you thinking?" Hikaru asked in a cheerful, but confused tone.

"Playin'" He explained simply. Kagome's mother shook her head in slight disbelief.

"Well, we can have plenty fun indoors. Now let's get you cleaned up, muddy boy." He loyally followed her into the bath she was surprised when he jumped right into the tub after disrobing.

"You like taking baths?" She asked gently. He splashed and giggled. "Yeah! I don't like being dirty too long. It makes me smell weird." Kagome's mother laughed as he put his head under the faucet, careful to keep his ears closed lest he get water stuck in his precious ears.

He submitted happily to her ministrations as she cleaned his hair gently. She tried to hold back peals of laughter as she heard him almost purr as she cleaned his silvery hair.

"Did your mother use to bathe with you?" The little hybrid nodded as she poured water on his head. He then climbed out and shook off, causing Hikaru to call out in surprise. She wrapped him in a towel and hurried off to get clothes from Souta's closet.

She came back and got him dressed quickly in a pair of camouflage cargos and a loose tan shirt. He literally hopped down from the stair ledge; almost giving Mrs. Higurashi a heart attack and wondered how many times his mother had been scared by his recklessness. She curiously sniffed her hands… 'Wet dog…' she thought and shook her head letting out a small laugh.

Inuyasha came down to find Kagome hooking up something weird to the box with moving pictures and half bald guys with good advice and cheating mates. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked, arms behind his head and one leg crossed in front of the other, typical conceited pose.

"Hooking up a karaoke machine. We always do karaoke on rainy days." She smiled, "Tradition." She never took her eyes off the odd ropes she was hooking to the box. After ten minutes Inuyasha sighed in ennui. "I'm booooored!!" the demanding hanyou protested.

"I'm almost done…" she answered, and after hooking in one last cord, said "Done!" And smiled to him.

"What is it?" He inquired.

"A karaoke machine, you sing to songs you know." She grinned.

"I dunno how to sing…" He whined. "Don't worry, we'll teach ya!" She vowed.

"Okay…" He answered lackadaisically.

Kagome's mother, Grandfather, and brother came into the living room smiling. It had been a long time since they had gotten to do karaoke together.

"Who's first?" Kagome smiled. Her mother raised her hand and went over to put in a CD. "We all sing one song each, or a duet."

A happy tune played out instantly.

_Kyou mo dare ka to dare ka ga koi ni ochite yuku_

_Sekai no doko ka de_

_Futatsu no sen ga karamatte wa hodokete yuku_

_Musubarenai mama_

Hikaru's voice was soft and sweet, though a little pitchy for Inuyasha. Kagome meanwhile was blushing at the song she was singing.

_Katakoto no koi dakedo_

_Kotoba mo tsutanai kedo_

_Hora soyokaze ga sugite kami ga yurete iru_

_Jikan ga furuete futari yurete iru_

_Soshite dare ka to dare ka ga koi ni ochiteku_

_eien o shinjite_

Inuyasha had never heard music like this before. It was light and happy and made him smile. She was winking at Kagome with a smile,

_Kyou mo dare ka to dare ka ga ashita o mitsumeru_

_obieta egao de_

_Katakoto no koi wa suteki_

Kagome thought about the many ways she was going to get back at her mother for singing this song. She seriously hoped Inuyasha didn't remember this when he 'recovered.'

_Kotoba mo tsutanai kara_

_Hora nani ka o kanjite nani ka o wasureta_

_Nani ka o mitsukete nani ka o nakushita_

_Soshite dare ka to dare ka ga koi ni ochiteku_

_Eien o shinjite_

Slight clapping went through the house as she sat back down. Kagome looked at her brother, but he pointed to his throat, he was sick. Kagome sighed and got up, getting Inuyasha by the hand and taking him up front.

"All you do is read the screen and sing what it says to the music. This song is fast, so be careful on your speed." She warned and explained. He nodded and gulped in anxiety. The song was Very fast as she had warned.

A large smile graced Kagome's features as she slightly hopped to the beat.

_ICHIGO o tabeyou_

_(PAFE ni KEEKI ni daifuku minna tabetara koufuku)_

_iro iro FURUUTSU_

_(KIWI SWIITHI PIITHI kudamono daisuki da mono)_

_Tsumetai AISUKURIIMU_

_(Reizouko ni irete katame-ru saigo ni SOOSU o karame-ru)_

_Dore mo minna suki._

_(Yujuufudan na seikaku demo KAWAII watashi wa goukaku!)_

Inuyasha had been silent, not being able to keep up, but Kagome was going strong.

_Amaku torokeru yo na aji dake ja_

_Nani ka tarinai kara_

_(Daisuki na MONO o TOPPINGU nakereba omise de SHOPPINGU)_

_A RA MOODO da ne. (Ara, do-mo)_

Inuyasha started to catch up, and gave up trying to sing the fast parts.

_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi_

_Amasuppai no mo sosorareruWA!_

_DEZAATO dake WA BETSUBARA_

_Donyoku ni yukou!_

_TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI_

_Ironna koto ga shitai._

At the doki doki, Kagome put two hands over her heart as if it was beating. Inuyasha was finally keeping up and all of the others smiled at his efforts to copy her.

_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi_

_Amasuppai no mo sosorareruWA!_

_DEZAATO dake wa BETSUBARA_

_Donyoku ni yukou!_

_TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI_

_Ironna koto ga shitai._

Inuyasha was doing great, though his singing had lots of room for improvement, he was having fun singing about desserts

_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi_

_Amasuppai no mo sosorareruWA!_

_Abunai no mo sutegatai tobidashichaou!_

_TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI_

_Ironna koto ga shitai_

Kagome had stopped singing in the last stanza, letting him sing by himself. Little Inu-Chan's voice was a bit gravely as he tried to keep in range. He didn't notice until it was over and Kagome was sitting down across from him. He blushed slightly but only slightly.

By the time they were done, the rain had stopped. They smiled and Inuyasha hurried outside, pointing to the heavens. "Look Kagome! Look! A Rainbow!!" Kagome looked out to see a huge rainbow out above the sacred tree.

"It's beautiful…" she gushed as she put her hands over her heart, in complete awe and closed her eyes tight, making a wish. She knew people wished on stars, why not rainbows too?

Tomorrow would be good to go back.

* * *

A/N:(I know I took 3 stanzas out of Koi Wa A La Mode. I don't know what those ones mean, I couldn't find their translations. You can find the translation of Katakoto No Koi on animelyrics (dot) com. The translation for Koi Wa A La Mode that I found goes as followed. 

**Let's eat some strawberries**

**(With parfait cakes and rice cakes you'll be happy if you eat them all)**

**Or a bunch of other fruits**

**(Kiwis, sweeties, peaches, I'll eat all the fruits)**

**Or cold Ice cream**

**(Put it in the freezer to harden, top it with sauce later)**

**I like all these things**

**(I'm a little frivolous, but it's okay cause I'm cute)**

**Just being very sweet would leave something to be desired**

**(Put on your favorite topping, if you don't have it you can go shopping!)**

**It's an a la mode!**

**(Oh, thanks!)**

**I want something crunchy,**

**I want something sweet and sour,**

**I'm always hungry for dessert.**

**Let's eat as much as we want.**

**I want to try everything!**

**I want something crunchy,**

**I want something sweet and sour,**

**I'm always hungry for dessert.**

**Let's eat as much as we want.**

**I want to try everything!**

**I want something crunchy,**

**I want something sweet and sour,**

**I'm always hungry for dessert.**

**Let's eat as much as we want.**

**I want to experience all kinds of love!**

That's what I found. It could be wrong. I love that song; it made me hungry to type the translation. ha-ha. Perfect song for a woman on her period. Giggle! Now for those of you too lazy to look up Katakoto no Koi, it tells about two people suddenly falling in love, almost without noticing it. He he! Also, for those of you reading 'Yozora' and going, Huh? I wrote this chapter long before the first chapters of 'Yozora' and before I knew what I know now. I loved the way this chapter was and didn't want to change it.


	12. The Whipping Boy

**The Whipping Boy**

_Inuyasha's Dream_

_Inuyasha limped back to his mother's hut, his back ached from the whipping he'd gotten from the old lady. His clothes stuck to his back, matted with congealed blood. _

"_Mamma…" He called out, trying to hide the pain in his voice. His mother came to him, smiling sweetly and hugged him. He yowled in pain and bit his lip, trying to will away the ache. His mother gasped as she looked at her hands and the blood that had soaked them and stained her kimono._

_Izayoi gasped in complete horror, "Honey! Who did this to you?!" She demanded. Inuyasha pointed in the direction of the hut of the oban. Izayoi silently cursed, though had she done so, it would have made no difference, being that he knew the words quite well already._

_She carefully peeled the shirts off her son as he tried to choke back his screams of agony. His mother gently cleaned his back of the blood. There were hundreds of slashes going across his back from his shoulders to his rear. She bandaged him with the utmost care, so guilty for letting him get hurt to such a cruel extent._

_Once done, he climbed into her lap, wincing softly. He looked up to his mother who looked so depressed. He hated that look. While he was being whipped, the lady had told him so many hateful things and as the pain of the whip faded, he thought, did his mother hate him? Was she only nice because he was her son?_

_Was he the reason she was hated? Would she have been happier without him?… Yes… It was the only answer that made sense._

"_Mamma…do you…hate me?" he asked, eyes welling up, fearing her answer. Shock was plastered over her features, 'Kami! Had they already stripped him of so much of his innocence? Was he already questioning her love?' She held him close, biting back tears. _

"_Never! I will never hate you… You are my son and I love you more than anything in this world…" Inuyasha looked at his mother, still questioning her._

"_Are you scared of me?" He whimpered._

"_Not a chance, there is nothing scary about you." She crooned, kissing his chubby little cheek. "Don't believe a word they say, you're a special boy, and I love you. Whether you are part demon or not doesn't matter because," She explained. _

_Izayoi grabbed the little dagger she kept with her at all times from inside her kimono and cut her finger. She showed it to her son. "We all bleed the same blood…" She explained. He nodded softly and licked her finger to wash off the blood. "We are all the same deep down…One day, after I'm gone; you'll find someone who loves you as much as I do." Inuyasha's eyes widened. _

"_You're not going away are you?" He whined, "Please, don't go!" She rocked him to and fro._

"_No, not now. I mean in the future. You'll find a girl to who loves you." He looked at her incredulously; neither of them knew how true her statement was. _

"_Even my ears and stuff?" He asked. She tweaked his ear and smiled._

"_She'll love every bit of you." She giggled. "Especially your ears." He smiled at the thought of someone other than his mother loving him, caring about him… Though it was the middle of the day, the pain had sapped his energy and with that last though on his mind, he drifted off to sleep._

_End Dream_

Kagome woke up happy and rested with little Inuyasha resting on top of her, snoring softly. "Wake up." She ordered gently. His ears wiggled in recognition of her voice and his head popped up.

He stretched with his butt in the air, yawning, and completely not caring what he was touching. Kagome's face turned bright red like a hot iron as his chubby little hands touched her, not purposely she knew but, it was still weird and she felt slightly violated. "I-Inu-chan." She started. He perked up

"Umm, well… Could you please watch out where you touch?" She asked; face sending off waves of heat. "I'm kinda not comfortable with you touching me there." He nodded in understanding, feeling her embarrassment and an unpleasant memory coming to mind.

"Sorry, 'Gome… I didn't know…"he apologized sincerely, gulping; he promised himself he'd never do that again.

She rubbed his head and smiled. "It's okay."

Both were ready to leave in a few minutes. Mrs. Higurashi had taken the liberty of packing Kagome's big, infinitely stretching backpack.

Kagome gave her family goodbyes and Inuyasha hugged Hikaru tight, "I'll see you again right?" He asked sweetly. She nodded, "Of course."

The girl of the future hauled the bag over her back and went to the well, hopping down with the little hanyou in tow.

Sango greeted Kagome in the village sweetly and Shippo nearly tackled her. Kirara mewed happily and Miroku was unconscious, unsurprisingly.

"Did you find anything out about his condition?" Kagome asked the old priestess. She shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, no child." She answered. Kagome sighed, would they ever get him back to normal?

Late that night, Inuyasha went out to do his business when he saw something in the sky. It looked like a flying snake with little bug arms and dragon ears. He felt intrigued by them and followed them, nervous but determined to figure out what they were.

He followed for what seemed like a mile and found a woman. Immediately, he felt uncomfortable. She smelled of corpses and graveyard soil, her eyes, cold enough to freeze hell, her aura was disturbing to him… Evil, extremely miserable, and vengeful.

He was so fearful of her; he hadn't noticed a shinidamachu sneak up behind him. The flying worm wrapped itself around him, paralyzing him

"Who is it?" Her strong voice monotone rang out. Inuyasha tried to struggle, grunting in effort. "Inu…Yasha?" she questioned. He froze. Mustering all the courage he had he tried to sound strong, but failed.

"H-how do y-you know my n-name?" He stuttered out. She glared at him.

"Do you not remember me? Who did this to you?" she commanded, the soul stealer squeezed tighter. He groaned in pain.

"I don't know!!! Lemme go!!!" He cried.

"No matter, I shall take you to hell with me either way." She shrugged.

Had his eyes widened any more, they would have popped out of his head, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE ME TO HELL!! LET GO A ME YOU CREEPY DEAD LADY!!"

"You owe me your life. I will no longer wait for Naraku's death, I will take you now." She grinned evilly.

"No!! I don't wanna die!! I wanna stay with Kagome!!" He pleaded desperately.

"How dare you say that." She spat, "Would you have said that in your normal body? Have you gained feelings for that crude copy of me? Does she mean more than me?" She sneered.

"Let me go!! Kagome!!!!" He shouted in anguish, was it his fate to be dragged to hell by this psycho witch? Why in the world was she so adamant about this?!

"Answer me half breed!" She demanded louder, when a sudden flash of pink whooshed by her, embedding in the tree behind her.

"Let him go Kikyo!" ordered a firm but familiar voice. "He doesn't remember you or the vows he's made."

"That does not matter, his life is mine to take, and I will take it now!" She mocked, "He is Mine!" Inuyasha had taken advantage of her attention to Kagome and bit the shinidamachu hard, making it let go and ran to Kagome.

"Quit talking about him like he's some kind of object!!!" She demanded.

Kagome had notched another arrow in her bow and Kikyo in hers. "What will you do girl? When he comes back to normal? Will you still fight to keep him, or will you let him go where he chooses?" Kikyo asked, "He knows deep down, I am the only reason he is alive."

"Huh, you sound like you actually planned it. The way I see it, you wanted vengeance so much that you gave up any life energy you had left after being attacked by Naraku to condemn him to an eternity of suffering by keeping his soul trapped and body in tact." She glared, "The wounds you had were not fatal by Kaede's words. No, you went out of your way, cursing him with your last breath, loving the fact he would suffer forever in limbo."

Kikyo glowered fiercely as Kagome continued, "What you didn't expect was for me to come and free him, giving him a chance to live again, to be happy again. Now that you're back from the dead you're taking advantage of his guilt for your death, which you caused in your fury, to take him to hell so he will truly suffer for the rest of his days. Meanwhile, the piece of my soul that you stole will return to me, leaving him to rot for eternity."

Kagome looked at her with extreme disgust, while she stared back in surprise. "You're not all that hard to figure out. How sad it is to see a priestess fall as low as to mess with a poor half-demons life." She jeered.

Kikyo drew her arrow back farther, "Then die, you fake!" She yelled and let her arrow fly.

There was a flash and a wet thud. Kagome fell to her knees, letting her bow and arrow fall.

* * *

A\N: A whipping boy is one who is punished for another's wrongs. In medieval Europe a prince would have a whipping boy who would take the prince's punishment instead of him. Oban is bitchy old hag. I know, cliche' cliffie, but what's done is done. Hope you liked this chapter and please review, for the love of all that is sacred! -sigh- Oh and as you can tell I am an avid Kikyo hater. Something about her just makes me wanna throw a bucket of water on her and watch her melt! Haha. I've just gained a crapload of fans going 'HELL YEAH!' and a bunch of enemies going 'SCREW YOU!' I just know it... Any ways, art is on my profile so check it out is you want. I proud of the one for this chapter, Yay! I've never drawn anything like it before and it turned out better than expected.

Luv!

The Ultra-Hyper-Chibi-Chan AKA InuyashaLuvsKagomeForever!


	13. Witchy Woman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Witchy Woman**

"INUYASHA!!!" she screamed, as Kikyo disappeared into the underbrush, smiling.

Kagome held him in her arms, running to the hut as fast as she could. His hair had turned black and was now in human form with an arrow sticking out of his gut. Tears were running freely down her face, his breathing was shallow and labored.

"Kaede!!" She yelled as she barged into the hut. "What is wrong with ye child?" She asked sleepily, and then snapped to as soon as she saw the arrow through his stomach. "Who did this?!" she demanded, but the girl's eyes told all…Kikyo.

Kaede carefully took off his shirts, trying to navigate around his wound. She was forced to cut it and leave a scrap of cloth around the wound that the arrow was lodged in. Kaede was relieved to see the arrow had not gone in far, but this wound would kill him if he didn't turn demon soon.

"Child, we need to remove this arrow carefully, it is the only thing stopping him from getting back his power. However, if we do pull it out, we don't know how long it will be until he gets his power back." Kagome nodded. The prospects were grim but they had to do it.

Kagome took the arrow in hand and gently began to wiggle it out. He was passed out from the sudden loss of demonic power. The arrow came out, followed by a gush of blood. Kaede staunched the current with a cloth, pushing down hard, hoping for him to live.

However, after twenty minutes, he was still human and his breath was even harsher, and his blood had soaked through two cloths already. Kagome didn't know the exact amount of blood he was losing, but she knew it was going to get deadly soon. She tried to bite back her tears as she prayed to the Kami for his survival.

A sudden cold wind blew outside, chilling everyone to the bone. Kagome looked around, but nothing. She gulped and kept an eye on her bow and arrows in the corner, by her bag. Kaede seemed unaffected by it, though in her eyes was slight concern, wile the others still slept.

Without warning a loud, _Clack! Creak…Clack_! Came from just outside the door. Kagome could feel her heart pounding harder in her chest and a cold sweat ran down her back. She looked for the closest weapon, in case she couldn't reach her arrows… A flaming stick… A fire prod… The pot itself… Her greatest concern however, was the hanyou on her lap.

Another, larger gust came through like an evil zephyr, the bamboo mat that served as the door came open, revealing a short cloaked figure, wielding a large knobby cane in her boney, clawed fingers, worn from centuries of use. The cape was a deep purple in velvet, long and flowing, decorated with a single large iridescent diamond as the clasp.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Kaede watched, frowning, but unafraid. A loud cackle came from the hooded woman.

"Ahh what a question… One man has asked itself for millennia, 'who am I?…' " Her voice crackled out like foreboding fire. Kagome scowled slightly in annoyance.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She commanded, louder and stronger this time. She seemed to think for a second.

"I am Bokusha… A wandering gypsy…" She hissed, She limped over to Kagome, looked to Inuyasha. "You can't keep yourself out trouble, can ye whelp?" Kagome's eyes snapped to in realization.

"You did this to him didn't you?!" She declared, the woman stayed silent for a moment, then sniggered lightly,

"I did not… you did miss… I only gave the lad what he wished for…"

"What was that, exactly?" Kaede inquired, interested. The old soothsayer's face lifted, revealing her gnarled, scarred face. Her skin hung off her visage, as if her skin was melting slowly and wisps of grayish hair hung like ghostly spider webs in front of her deep amethyst eyes, filled with many years of secrets and knowledge.

"He only wished to start once more, to begin again… I merely fulfilled his wishes with the best of my ability." A distorted, clawed hand touched Inuyasha's currently black hair. "What better way to start over than to revisit childhood."

Kagome was horrified, what did she mean that she was responsible for this?! "So he you erased his memories and made him 5-years-old?! What kind of sick and twisted logic is that?!"

"He didn't complain…" she smiled, showing her yellow, rotting teeth and black gums.

"Well of course he didn't! He couldn't remember anything!" she spat irritated.

"Thus the appeal…" She fizzed, "Remove your hand lass." Kagome did as she was told, slowly, looking at the old priestess for reassurance. She nodded in quiet reply. The witch woman grasped his stomach hissing and Kagome gasped in shock as she was about to stop her. Inuyasha's hair was turning white and his ears were returning.

The little boy moaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open. "'Gome?" He whispered, dazed and confused.

Kagome held him close, "Yes, it's me!" She sighed back in relief. Inuyasha looked at the old fortuneteller inquisitively.

"Who're you?" He questioned.

Kagome looked straight at him and answered. "This is the woman who made you all tiny." She explained.

"Why?" He asked Bokusha.

"I will tell you on the morrow lad." And waved her arm. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered, then drooped and finally, he want limp, drifting into a dreamless slumber. Likewise had Kagome and Kaede.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a groan and a slight sting from his abdomen. He looked where he was lying to see Kagome's snoozing form under him. He climbed off her and ambled outside to see the purple cloaked figure from the night before.

"Ahh, youngster, you have awakened." The old hag croaked. He nodded and looked at her questioningly. Her aura was mysterious, constantly changing, making it hard for him to judge whether she was friend or foe.

"So, will ya tell me why you turned me this way now?" He questioned, trying to act nonchalant.

She sneered, "You wished to start over… To begin once more and so I granted your wish."

"Yeah, but what if I want to go back now?" He insisted.

She snorted and looked back to see Kagome, "Yeah, what if we all want him back?"

"I shall let him be the judge of that missy." The ancient woman put her hand on Inuyasha's head, his eyes went hazy. Suddenly, as his amber orbs came into focus, they stared at Kagome, narrowing as tears welled up in the corners. His hands balled into little fists as he bit his lip.

"I HATE YOU! YOU FAKE!!! YOU LIED TO ME!!" The little boy screamed, Kagome shrunk back in shame, she knew exactly what he was remembering…the fight…

Bokusha decided she had seen enough and put her hand back to his head. His eyes slid out of focus once more and he stumbled away, holding his head in his hands.

""Whoa… I feel really weird…" He slurred, falling into Kagome's legs, trying to regain his balance. "What just happened?" Kagome had a guilty look in her eyes that he couldn't miss.

"'Gome…?" He murmured, as he felt this odd feeling like Kagome had done something wrong to him…

"Little boy, what do you choose? Do you wish to be all-grown-up once more, or do you wish to keep your youth?" Bokusha asked. He looked back and forth from Kagome to the witch woman…

"I-I dunno…" he stuttered. "If being big means I feel like that all the time, I'd rather be small…" he gulped. Kagome knew deep down and feared that would be his answer.

"So you choose to relive your childhood… it is your choice boy… I shall bid you farewell…" She hissed as she turned to limp away. Kagome rushed over to the old woman.

"Wait!" She called and came over to her, whispering, "What if he wants to change back, if he changes his mind?"

The hag smiled almost toothlessly. "There is nothing I can do… Only he can change it, only he can turn himself back…" she crackled. In a flash, she grabbed a grayish sphere from her cloak and threw it down, disappearing in a puff of bluish smoke.

Kagome coughed as she fanned away the smoke, wondering what in the world Bokusha meant.

**A/N: Bokusha means fortune teller or diviner. The next chapter will be a bit of a jump. The entire thing is a flash back, so I'm warning you now. I know it will leave a few people confused. Please review!**

**Luv,**

**Fullmetal- Chibi-chan AKA InuyashaLuvsKagomeForever**


	14. The Memories, The Horrors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**The Memories, The Horrors

* * *

**

"Inuyasha! This is not debatable! I NEED TO GO HOME!" She demanded, fists clenched, blood flushing in her face. He was so annoying!!!

"Are these tests so important to you? More important than the jewel?" He sneered, leaning forward with a conceited frown.

"You are so infuriating! If I don't take this test I'll be held back!" She explained, "I'll have to stay in school even longer!"

He keh'd and folded his arms into his sleeves. He hated when Kagome left. If anything it scared him because every second after she was gone his mind would whisper softly, 'What if she doesn't come back? What if she loves some guy in her time? What if you pushed her too far?'

He hated the thought that she would suddenly come to her senses and realize he was a worthless hanyou, undeserving of her presence and leave forever. When he'd met her, he remembered his silent promise that he would never love again, be it friendly or more so. Every fight he caused was meant to keep her on an emotional leash, to try to separate her from him and keep her at a distance.

Try as he might, he just couldn't. His first slip up had been on the night of the new moon. Not only had he shared with her a secret not even his own vassal knew, but he'd cuddled up to her. He'd complimented her and asked her if he could sleep on her lap.

After that he'd tried to push her away again but to no avail. In that one night, she'd caught him in her grip and she wouldn't let go. Every day, she squirmed closer to his heart, breaking down the walls around him and showing him the world did have some good in it.

Why, oh why had the Kami chosen her to break the jewel? Why were they teasing him with such hope that she could love him? Why, for once, couldn't they have taken pity on him just this one time and not fucked with his life?

He'd decided that the Kami took special pleasure in pissing on his life and spent their extra hours of the day wondering, 'What can we do to make our little Inu-kun suffer even more?' He could've just imagined the cruel ecstasy they were sent into with the suggestion of, 'Why don't we make him fall in love with a girl he can never have!'

Yeah, well ha-ha, he thought callously, I bet you're all just shits and giggles right now, eh. "You're not going and that's final!" He stated quite simply and adamantly.

"You JERK!!" She yelled, "Why do I put up with you?" She asked rhetorically. "I'm going home whether you want me to or not Mr. Possessive!" She smiled internally at the use of her friends' favorite name for her over domineering hanyou. "Jeeze, I can't believe you get so jealous of a wolf." The girl spat. Inuyasha had been in a sour mood ever since Kouga's last visit, as always.

"No way am I jealous of that scrawny, pathetic excuse for a demon!" He retorted resentfully, how dare she bring him into this! "You're REALLY not going home for that one!" That was it, a girl could only take so much… Kagome snapped.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR GUTS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"YEAH! WELL I HATE YOU TOO!" Our silver haired moron shouted back. Even his inner conscience was slapping its head in embarrassment. His silvery dog ears twitched in annoyance as it said 'nice comeback** loser**...' sarcastically. 'SHUT UP!' he yelled back mentally. His colorless hair swished in the wind along with his crimson kariginu sleeves.

"Is that the Best you can do?" she teased "Then again you shouldn't put so much strain on that puny brain of yours!" She scoffed.

"WELL AT LEAST _I'm_ NOT A BITCH!" He shot back aggressively. This pushed her over the edge, she wouldn't put up with this! No! Before she could even think about it her had shot out and collided with his cheek with a resounding SLAP!

Inuyasha smirked as he spat out a small amount of blood, 'Damn! She slaps harder than Sango!' but what came out of his mouth was different.

"HEH, you slap like a girl!" Inuyasha snorted as she glared harder and raised her fist, slamming it into his nose shrieking,

"Filthy Half-BREED! Why don't you just crawl into a corner and die!! " Inuyasha was taken aback as he put his clawed hand to his nose trying to staunch the blood coming from his nose. Kagome couldn't believe what she had done! She slugged him in the face AND called him the name he hated most! Nevertheless, as she was about to apologize he gave her the coldest glare she had ever seen, Sesshoumaru would have been proud.

"Fine…" he said calmly as he lowered his head so she could only see his hair not knowing he only did it to stop her from seeing the tears that were welling up in his eyes, no, he wouldn't grant her the satisfaction of knowing she had made him cry. " I understand how you feel about me now… Don't come back… I don't need you… If you hate me so much, despise my blood than I can get Kikyo to sense the shards… I don't need you, so you can stay there with your tests and that Hobo guy and have a Normal life… Forget about the feudal era! We don't need YOU!" was all he said as he stalked off.

WHY? Why did it hurt so? He had been called that name so many times... yet… now he felt his heart ache; he found it hard to talk but managed with an apple-sized lump in his throat.

* * *

She turned away and walked back to the well, back to her home. Kagome slumped to her knees as she landed in her time, why did she have to say THAT! Why, why, why, WHY! SHE LOVED HIM! She knew it but he made her so mad! It was his fault!...wasn't it?

He'd started the fight! He was the one that wouldn't let her go home! Yet now she would have done anything to take back her suggestion! What was more important now… she had to wonder, was school still even a priority or was he? For the past three years she had been with him. She doubted there was a moment in the day that she didn't think about him! She curled into a ball, head in hand, sobbing. What would she do? Better yet, what COULD she do?

* * *

Meanwhile

Inuyasha sat deep in the forest named for him trying to hold back his tears of anguish.

Hate... Fear… Agony…

Such strong words…Yet so small… All of these things he felt, simultaneously. Such a confusion of emotions he was. All he wished for was escape… to run from it, to start over… Yes how nice it would have been to start over right then…

Start over…Begin once more…

Hate…How dare she call him such things when he'd protected her for so long

Fear…Did she truly hate him? By Kami, would she curse him for the rest of her days?

Agony…the woman he was so deeply in love with was just like everyone else. She had tolerated him for over thee years in spite of the fact she hated him. Half-Breed… His permanent title; No use for name, just call him half-breed…

He looked up to the night skies, wishing for an end to his suffering. Rarely did he let through his dog like instincts, or at least the most noticeable ones. However, the urge to voice his torment had been too strong to hold back. A long mournful howl of anguish erupted from his throat as he threw his head back. Sad, sweet, lamenting…Gods it felt good, just for a second…

He never noticed a dark figure creeping behind him until it said, "Boy, you truly wish to have a fresh start?" He looked back in curiosity.

"Why in seven hells do you wanna help me?" He glowered.

"I pity you boy… So I shall help you." She cackled, stomping her cane three times. Before Inuyasha had a chance to react, his body felt as if it had spontaneously combusted, it burned everywhere. Inside and out! He felt his body begin to shrink then…Black…

* * *

'Mamma!' Was the first thought in his head as he awoke and burst into tears, 'Why! How could they have done that to her!' He could barely understand half of what happened from how rushed everything was.

_Flash back_

_Inuyasha looked up at his mother as he felt her shaking him awake. "Honey! Please wake up! Hurry!" she pleaded. Inuyasha rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Izayoi was in her usual night wear, a white silk yukata. He face, aura and scent were all distraught. she shoved two pouches into his kariginu. One of food, the other of money. Inuyasha was in shock, what the hell was happening?_

"_Inuyasha!" she demanded his attention, "I want you to listen and listen well!" she smiled, just a second as she saw his puppy ears face her attentively. He could hear her quick heart beat, outside he heard fire? Angry shouts and curses were faint but noticeable. He could feel the fear creep into him._

"_You _WILL_ do as I say! I want you to go out the back and run! Run as fast and as far as you can go without stopping!" He gulped and nodded in fear. Never had she spoken to him like this! She'd never gotten this passionate about something. Not even when he disobeyed her and climbed the tree out back, or tormented the Koi fish, or not done his lessons!_

"_Please! Don't come back! EVER!" His breath hitched as he felt the tears come. He was so confused, this was all so fast! "Please promise me that you won't let this world defeat you! Keep going no matter what! Never, EVER give up!" He nodded hastily._

"_But, mamma! I don't wanna go! Please! I promise I'll be a good boy! I'll do all my lessons! Please I'll be better!!!" He pleaded hopelessly_

_She pulled him into a crushing embrace, knowing this would be the last time she held her son in her arms. She kissed his cheek whispering, "Inuyasha, we have no choice, this is not your fault… I never told you before but you have a brother in the west. Only seek him if everyone, even the gods themselves have forsaken you and you have no other choice!" His little mind was in too much shock, but still stored the information as best it could._

_CRASH!!! The enchanted shoji that protected them with a guard sutra gave way and she pulled him away from her bosom. As the castle dwellers descended on them she yelled, "The left! The black pearl!" Inuyasha did as instinct told him and ran. Behind him he heard the most horrible sound he'd ever hear, His mother's shrieks._

_It paralyzed him. He had no idea how long he stood there in the forest surrounding his former home. He was finally persuaded to move as a horrible stench filled his hyper-sensitive nose. Only as an adult would he place it as the scent of seminal fluids all over his mother. He knew his mother was in pain, he knew he had to do something despite his better instincts._

_He ran into the hut to see her unclothed on the floor, crying, a man on top of her. Inuyasha flew at the man, biting and scratching him with all his strength. The man cried in pain and backed off. Inuyasha screamed as he saw one man grab his katana and grin evilly at him, "Die, you demons whore!" And in one quick slice, her head rolled. Inuyasha saw the warm crimson liquid pour from her neck as her head rolled to the side. He collapsed in horror, shock, anger, confusion… so many emotions._

_The man and his comrades grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his kariginu, he put up no fight. His eyes were dull and lifeless, his mother was dead… Oblivious to the fact they had bound his arms and legs to a large tree, upside down. He only began to notice once they had opened his shirts and grabbed the stoke for the fire, letting it turn red hot. He braced himself as they swung hard, burning and beating him as harshly as they could screaming out cries of "Half-Breed, Abomination, Hell spawn," and more._

_No, he would never forget, never forget their cruel faces and the sadistic pleasure that was plastered on their faces as he screamed in agony. How he hated the scent of burning flesh, and blood. _

_His eyes grew dull again, drowning out the pain. Finally they stopped and left. Left him to starve and die on this tree. They'd robbed him of the little food and money his mother had shoved into his kariginu, only leaving his mothers shell. _

_He cut the ropes around his wrists as quickly as he could, fearing another beating. He hissed as pain took over his abdomen while trying to reach his ankles above him, slicing the ropes. He fell hard on his back, knocking all the air from his lungs. He debated on his next actions as he caught his breath_

_He wandered in a pained stupor until he saw his mother's carcass. So cold, so lifeless… He swallowed hard as he wrapped her in her yukata, wrapping her head in as well, trying not to look into the endless depths of her dead eyes. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out in despair. He tasted the warm coppery blood as it flowed from his lip, but he didn't mind it much. No the real pain he had was in his heart, the physical hurt was much better than this one in his mind that consumed him._

_Had it not been for his demonic strength he could not have done it, but he dragged her away. Farther than he'd ever been from the castle He had no idea how long he'd been walking. Meters? Miles? He seemed to be on auto pilot, like someone else was in control of his body, and he was just here for the ride._

_Only when he figured he was at a safe distance, he chose a hill and dug his mother's grave as best a five year old could. He dug until his fingers bled and his nails broke, taking out his frustration on the earth before him. Placing her in, he pulled a seed from his robe. His mother's favorite tree, a Sakura. He'd found it earlier that day and It was to be her present, but he'd forgotten. He buried it with her, hoping it would one day bloom and be a memorial to his mothers own beauty._

_Only in the nighttime hours afterward, as dawn began to arrive, everything began to sink in. he laid down on that bare, grassy hill, looking up at the patches of stars, fading in the morning light. Dark stormy clouds hovered around for miles, almost as if in mourning for the loss of such a beautiful soul. The rain came down, soaking him, but he didn't mind. He barely blinked as the water came down upon his eyes, mixing with his own tears._

_He was alone… completely and utterly alone… Inuyasha decided in that moment that he would keep his promise. He would never let the world beat him. He would survive, persevere, and thrive in this brutal world, some how he would make it. Such a daunting task awaited him. He reached a clawed hand up to the skies, catching heavens tears._

'_But how? What will I do? Where do I go?' Were the last thoughts on his mind before he sunk into the only color that brought him comfort…_

_Flash back end_

Somehow, he had awakened far from his mother's grave. He didn't know how long he'd been out but looked around. It all seemed strangely familiar, yet foreign. Inuyasha looked at his surroundings. Thick, beautiful forest surrounded him, unfamiliar scents were constantly being recognized and categorized in his little mind as he explored. His ears swiveled in all directions, trying to sift through all of the different sounds.

One such smell he recognized was that of water… hot water! He hurried to the springs. Luck was on his side. Though it burned his throat, he lapped up the mineral water with vigor. Suddenly, a chill ran through his spine, but only for a moment and he went back to drinking.

The scent of a powerful taiyoukai filled his nostrils. 'Inu!' His instincts screamed. But somehow, there was a part of its scent he didn't recognize at all. He looked in all directions, ears adjusting every which way, catching every possible sound. Though a curse and cute, they were built for precision hearing. Unlike his father and Sesshoumaru, they could move and worked even better than theirs, even if it was only by a little bit.

An elegant figure seemed to glide from out of the bushes. He was the perfect picture of a respectable lord. Even more so! He was tall, beautiful, calm, yet his eyes were cruel and cold. A whip of lightning struck out from his fingers. Inuyasha tried to dodge, but his fatigue had slowed him down and the whip struck his arm. He cried out in pain.

The tall figure looked at him in confusion, "Inuyasha?" It asked curiously, yet coldly, then 'Humphed' and turned away, "You're not even worth the effort." leaving his younger brother alone and completely baffled. Inuyasha looked down at his wound and shook it off, or tried to, when he suddenly felt dizzy. His face was abruptly becoming hot. As he fell to the ground he realized too late what the scent had been…Poison.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of confusing, but hopefully you understand it. This is a sort of explanatory chapter. It will still be a while till he's back to normal though. He he, I like having fun with little Inu! Chapter art is where is always is. Review or E-mail me if you have any problems. Please review!**

**Luv!**

**Fullmetal-Chibi-Chan AKA InuyashaLuvsKagomeForever **


	15. On the Road Again

**On The Road Again**

Things were uncomfortable to say the least. Kagome had hoped that the solution would be easy and she would have her Inuyasha back. Inuyasha however, wanted to be a kid and it was her fault. Not to mention the gypsy had told her basically nothing about how to get him back! She looked at him, but he refused to make eye contact. She knew he was avoiding her.

He didn't remember the memory of the fight, but he remembered how mad he'd been, how betrayed and crushed he'd felt. Sango felt it was kind of ironic; she'd been having a similar problem with her brother regarding his memories of his murdering of their parents. Both now knew how the other felt, Kagome and Sango.

Inuyasha felt as if he'd betrayed Kagome, wanting to be happy and little, without those feelings. He could tell from the way Kagome looked at him, had talked about him, and treated him that she was in love with his older self. He knew it was inconsiderate and selfish of him to do this but he wanted to be happy! He wanted to forget about his mamma's death and be carefree again… to be innocent… something he knew he would never achieve.

He couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right choice, what if he was happier as an adult? What if he was in love with her too? The words of his mother echoed in his head, haunting him… "_You'll find a girl to who loves you. She'll love every bit of you, especially your ears." _What if Kagome was that woman? Oh gods he was so confused!

It wasn't until early noon that Kagome stood up and said, "Well we can't just sit here forever, let's get this show on the road!" she grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. She looked back at her companions, "There are still more jewel shards to be found." The others nodded in agreement and began to pack their things quickly.

After three years or so of being with Inuyasha and his impatience they had mastered the art of speed packing. Current Inuyasha looked confused and cautiously got up, trying to decide whether she meant for him to go with them or stay. The others bid Kaede farewell and walked out. Inuyasha stood out in the road, befuddled, watching them walk.

Suddenly Kagome turned around, waving at him to hurry up, "C'mon Inu-kun! What's the hold up?" He perked up and leaped to action.

"Get the lead out!" goaded Shippo, smiling benevolently. Inuyasha went down on all fours for a second, running and used it to his advantage, hurdling in the air and landing perfectly on her backpack with a soft _thump, _proud his own agility.

"Showoff…" Shippo muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha just smiled, "Aw c'mon Chibi-chan, don't be a sourpuss! Err-Sour kit!" He corrected, rubbing his head in slight embarrassment. Sango and Miroku looked at each other incredulously. They wouldn't have ever thought there was a time in Inuyasha's life that he'd ever made a joke that wasn't extremely offensive to the point where nobody liked it but him.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's new name for Shippo, who looked tremendously offended. Not only was Inuyasha younger than Shippo at the moment, but he was taller than Shippo by about a foot.

"Don't call me that dog-boy!" he glared, Inuyasha glowered back jokingly.

"What's wrong Shorty? Don't like being called Chibi-chan?" He asked bitterly. He hated when people called him dog-boy! The list of names was extensive. Dog-boy, hybrid, half-breed, bastard, puppy, monster, hell spawn, dog breath, Dirty Blooded, dog shit; hell, dog anything!

Not to mention his father just had to make his life even worse with his actual name, Inuyasha. He couldn't count the times that the castle boys called him a bitch! Damnit! His name meant dog forest spirit, not female dog demon!!! The village boys had even forced him into the girls' hot springs one time for a cruel joke.

Kagome decided to stop this before it went any farther. "Stop, both of you." She reprimanded both boys. "I don't want you to call each other names, got it?" Both gulped at her demand and nodded fearfully, Kagome's tone was stern and authoritative.

"Yes, ma'am!" Both saluted in unison, then looked to each other, trying to hold back their laughter. It was Kagome who cracked first as peals of joyous laughter erupted from her and soon everyone had joined in.

* * *

After hours of traveling the decided to set up camp. Inuyasha and Shippo smiled as they helped Sango with dinner, both began a rivalry over who was more helpful, though they never spoke it; they both knew the challenge was there. The little hanyou decided the taijiya wasn't so bad. She was demanding at times and her temper was something to be reckoned with, or at least if you were the monk. He couldn't understand why the houshi inflicted such pain upon himself. Why did he insist on groping the poor woman every chance he got when he knew that she would beat him to pulp?

Even being a child, he knew from the horror his mother went through that no man should touch a woman if she didn't want it! He still didn't understand exactly what had happened to his mother, but he knew, deep down in his core that it was the worst violation that could have happened to her and that had happened to her…Ever.

It made him uncomfortable seeing him do that, it scratched hard at that deep wound that had just started to heal. Inuyasha felt a dislike to the monk, though he knew he was their friend. As Inuyasha stoked the fire he heard a shriek from Kagome across camp who was reading a book.

A large math text book was lying near Miroku's head as he lay on the ground stunned. Her face was bright red and Sango looked like she was going to blow up. He sat up laughing embarrassedly, "Heh heh, this cursed hand…" Inuyasha growling loudly. That was the last straw. Within seconds he was upon the houshi.

The last thing he'd expected was a 5 year old half demon to slug him. Inuyasha had hit Miroku in the face with all his might, "STOP TOUCHING THEM!!!" The little boy screamed, "THEY DON'T LIKE IT!!! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!" Miroku had a river of blood from his nose. Sango finally got over her shock and wrenched the hanyou from her fiancé. Inuyasha flailed like a fish in her grasp, growling and clawing in Miroku's direction.

"Inuyasha!!! Stop it!!" Kagome ordered, "Why did you attack him like that?!" She'd only seen that kind of fury in him when he talked of Naraku.

"He touched you without your permission!!!" He snarled, "IT'S NOT RIGHT!!!" Kagome motioned for Sango to let him down as she walked toward them. She kneeled down to his level, looking him straight in the eyes, holding him firmly by the shoulders. A deep hurt was concealed in those heartbreaking amber eyes.

'Why does he have such a thing about touching? Sure, I don't like it, but this is extreme… wait…' A tear streamed down her cheek as Kagome realized what could have happened.

'Oh god… She was… He saw… Oh kami…' Kagome pulled him into her arms as a wave of disgust ran through her at the thought. He'd always had a thing about contact. She knew he was uncomfortable in close contact and especially hated it when someone touched her, even something as simple as touching her hand. She had always just believed he was possessive… But what if he was just trying to protect her?… Protect her from his mother's fate?

It was true; the first fear that had come to her when Kouga had kidnapped her was that he would violate her, though now she doubted he would dare do something like that. However, the fear would always be there, unlike with Miroku. No matter how much he advanced on a woman, he would never take advantage of one. Inuyasha as she knew him had never even displayed that he had a drive, excluding the rare and she had to admit, accidental hot spring incidents.

He'd made sure to never make her feel threatened. She felt him shake in her embrace. She looked at him. He was biting his lip, trying to hold back tears of fury, clenching his fists so hard, blood began to drip.

Miroku looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha. Never had Inuyasha had been that violent to him. True, he'd punched him in the shoulder, or whacked him in the head, but the face punch was personal. Miroku could only speculate the reason for the boy's actions and the prospects were grim.

Sango realized what his actions meant immediately. Inuyasha did not talk about his past, nor did anyone try to coax it out of him. His behavior made sense now, why he always distanced himself, why he hated to be close to anyone, why he never talked

The night went by quite uneasily. Even Shippo was unnaturally quiet. Both boys snuggled with Kagome during the night while Sango and Kirara cuddled happily, leaving Miroku in the proverbial dog house.

The next morning was a bit more peaceful. Miroku's cheek was an ugly purple with four little scratches and his nose was swollen. Inuyasha felt a bit guilty, seeing the damage he'd done.

He had known from a very young age that he was different. The ears, eyes, hair, claws and teeth were obvious indicators, but he also found out that he was a lot stronger than everyone else. He was powerful enough to overcome a full grown man! His skin was like a durable, flexible plate of armor for him.

He couldn't understand how humans could get scratched so easily by falling or tripping, or why they cried. It didn't hurt that much! Countless times simple playing had turned dangerous by him. He was rough and couldn't help it if humans were so incredibly fragile! He'd eventually gotten used to playing by himself. He found nature much more interesting than those weakling humans. Well excluding his mother, he loved her more than tag and rainy days put together! She had been his entire world.

But now, Kagome was and he knew well enough that his actions the day before were wrong. Inuyasha now had to make up for his violent behavior, 'But how?' He wondered. He looked all around, wondering what he could do.

Then it hit him like a falling tree, the monk! He made his way to the poor injured man, who looked nervous. Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head and he ambled closer to the houshi and motioned with one finger for him to lower his head. An air of anticipation and anxiety hung over the Inu-tachi as Miroku lowered his swollen head.

Inuyasha grabbed his head lowering it to his height. Everybody gasped and turned a light bluish color as they saw.

'He-he's LICKING him?!' Kagome shuddered mentally as she saw the little hanyou lick the monk's wounds. Miroku hadn't expected this at all! But the feeling of the boy's tongue on his cheek was oddly comforting. He no longer hurt; instead, it tingled oddly as if someone had rubbed mint on the skin where he was licking. Inuyasha drew away after a couple seconds, trying to get the coppery taste of human blood from his mouth.

Miroku rubbed the spot and to his complete surprise, it was healed! "Amazing!" Miroku exclaimed, his voice was a bit odd, though Inuyasha could heal his cheek; there was nothing he could do about his nose. Sango and Kagome came over the check out their hanyou's handiwork.

"I never knew you could do this!" Kagome said with admiration. She had scolded him every time he had licked his wounds, saying he would infect them, but if she had know his licking could do this, she wouldn't have stopped him!

Sango knew Inu-youkai saliva had healing powers but she never knew it was that effective. Shippo, meanwhile, knew already how effective it was; all demons had their weird traits. Foxes were mischievous and cunning and could perform magic naturally, while Dog demons were unwaveringly loyal, strong and they had some healing powers, though they weren't very useful for deep or internal wounds.

Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment and looked at Miroku, saying, "Sorry…" softly. Miroku only smiled and patted him on the head, it was hard to believe their Inuyasha used to be polite and mild mannered. In his normal form he was rude, crude and oh so violent.

"It's okay; I know Kagome is off limits." He grinned. Inuyasha looked at him confused, 'what about the taijiya?'

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HOUSHI?! WHY JUST KAGOME?!" Sango roared, _extremely_ livid.

"N-n-nothing!!" Miroku stuttered helplessly.

A chill ran down all the males' spines as Sango stamped toward the amorous monk… Sango + Anger VERY, VERY, VERY BAD… Inuyasha retreated behind Kagome for protection and Shippo did likewise. Inuyasha winced at every blow the houshi took.

CRACK! SNAP! SLAP!

Inuyasha looked toward Shippo as they heard Miroku's cries of agony. "Jeeze! And they said _I_ was extreme!" Inuyasha shuddered. Shippo and Kagome both gave him a knowing look.

By the time Sango was done, Miroku was unconscious and bleeding. She was still red in the face as she dusted off her hands.

"I guess domestic violence _does _solve everything…" Kagome muttered as the two boys sniggered at her comment.

They had packed up by midday and continued Inuyasha on Kagome's shoulders, Shippo on Kirara, joined by comatose Miroku, and Sango walked by herself. Nobody dared go near that for a while.

By nightfall things had cooled down and Miroku had awakened though woozy and with slight memory loss.

"Hey, look a village!" Kagome smiled, 'a soft bed! A hot bath!' As did the others. The village was larger than the normal one, a wealthy village, most likely thriving through traders of the region.

Yet, as they neared the village, Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. All he could think was '… Humans…Lots of um…'

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry bout the small cliffy. You know where the art is, so look if ya want. Please review!**


	16. Blood

**Blood**

Though it was late, this village was bustling with life. Merchants called out their products, trying to entice potential buyers. The scents were almost overpowering for Inuyasha who had shimmied himself off her shoulders and to her side.

He knew if they saw them so close, they would probably think she was his mamma. Inuyasha stayed close at her heels, looking to and fro at the strangers. However, in no way was this village even close to a populated as Kagome's.

Shippo was already begging for some sweets and Kirara seemed to be in heaven with all the different types of seafood available. Miroku was eyeing the women and liked what he saw. Plenty of young beauties! Sango, as if reading his mind, smacked him upside the head

Kagome had rushed to a vendor and was calling Sango. "Look at these kimonos! They're so beautiful!" She gushed. Sango nodded in agreement. Seeing all the kimonos reminded him of his mother's most prized 16 layer kimono. She told him it was a present from his father. Inuyasha had to admit, they were pretty, but nothing ruins art appreciation like hate. Inuyasha could hear their curse words, their harsh whispers.

"A half-breed…" "Cursed abomination!" "It'll bring us all to ruin!" "This must be a bad omen." "Which one is its' whore of a mother?"

Inuyasha wanted to scream ever curse word in his repertoire, which was HUGE for any 5 year old, at the top of his lungs, but he contained himself. Nobody, not even Shippo and Kirara got glares, just him. 'Why does being two halves make me less than a whole?' He wondered. By all he knew about math from his mother, he was a whole something, but what?

Half-Demon or Half-Human, So what was his whole? He would have to think about that one.

This being his 'first' time traveling with them he did not know of Miroku's 'Method' of getting into an inn. Inuyasha looked at the monk curiously as he led them to the most expensive inn in the vicinity.

"Oh my!" Miroku exclaimed to the inn-keeper, seeming sincere enough. The man's face contorted into one of foreboding.

"What is it good monk?" He asked nervously.

"I feel a strong evil aura coming from here!" Miroku lied. Inuyasha looked confused. How could the pervert sense something he couldn't?! 'Wait? That smell!' Inuyasha realized… 'That fake! He's lying! I can smell it!'

Miroku slapped a sutra on the wall and had a hand in front of him, eyes closed, looking like he was praying. "There! You should be alright now." The inn-keeper looked very relieved. He shook Miroku's hand reverently in thanks.

"I owe you many thanks good monk! Please, I would be honored to house you for tonight. You and your…companions…" He said with slight distaste looking at the little hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't want to be near these people, nor in this village, every instinct he had said, "HELL NOOOOOO!!! RUN. YOUR ASS. OUT. OF. THERE!" All of this nervousness had gone straight to his bladder apparently as he began to do the 'Potty Dance.' He tugged on Kagome's skirt.

"'Gome?" She looked at him, "I need to go…" She nodded in understanding and looked all around to see if she could find an exit.

"Reikoku!" The inn-keeper called. A girl with wavy tawny hair came dutifully. She was shorter than Kagome and about 17.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice was soft and sweet.

"Show this child to the bathroom." He commanded. Reikoku nodded and took the hanyou by the hand, though with a shudder, leading him. Nobody but Inuyasha saw the meaning looks they gave to each other. Kagome saw an anxious look on his face but passed it off as his need to relieve himself.

The girl led him down a few corridors, then out a shoji to the outside. A few other workers had joined them on their way out, smiling maliciously. He felt like screaming, but didn't have a chance to before one of them gagged him. He whimpered as one grabbed him by the ear, tears springing to his eyes as the pain shot through his body.

"Little monster!" Reikoku screamed. No longer was her voice like soft chiming, she had seemingly turned into a banshee. Inuyasha now knew why she was given that name as she kicked him hard between the legs.

Inuyasha didn't know how long it lasted before his world went black, and he didn't care. He only wished he'd listened to his instincts and stayed with Kagome...

* * *

"You guys, Inuyasha's been gone a long time…" Kagome pointed out as she set out her be clothes for after her bath. 

Sango only smiled, "He might just be taking his time." Kagome nodded but he looked like he'd needed to pee, not the other.

"You're probably right." She said, but as they headed out to the baths, she didn't feel right; her intuition screamed that something was wrong.

"Sango, I'm gonna go check on him." Kagome told her. Sango nodded back.

"I'll go with you. Something doesn't feel right." She admitted.

Both women headed out to where the woman had taken her. They could hear a lot of moving and grunting as the reached the outside. Kagome gasped as she saw the scene before her. Two men and Reikoku were lying on the ground, dead, but still bleeding furiously from the jugular. Inuyasha was in the middle of a ring of about ten workers, most of them looking scared out of their wits from the sight or the little hanyou.

His eyes were an evil crimson, broken only by an oval of turquoise in the middle. His canines had grown substantially and his own aura seemed to create an evil wind around him.

"Who's next, you stupid bastards…" He snarled cruelly, flexing his little claws. So tiny, so deadly.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed, grabbing the possessed boy's attention, "Stop!!" She pleaded, but he only growled and smiled, ears twitching. Inuyasha spun around in a second, one of them had tried to sneak up on him, but before they even had time to scream, his claws shot out, slicing the man in half, covering the boy in crimson.

He smirked as he licked his razor sharp claws. "Weakling humans…" Kagome did the only thing she could.

"OSUWARI!!" The girl screamed and in an instant the boy was eating dirt. She ran to the hanyou's limp form, holding him in her lap. Sango kneeled beside her, a mix of disgust and horror at all the blood. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. That stench, blood! Kagome felt him gag in her arms.

"What happened 'Gome?" He muttered, trying to hold down the contents of his stomach. Kagome held him close, not caring that her shirt was being dyed scarlet. Inuyasha looked around and saw the four lifeless bodies…

"D-did I do t-this?" He whimpered, holy hell, he was a monster! What if he'd killed Kagome before he woke up?! Oh Kami, thank goodness she was okay!

Kagome nodded softly. "It's not your fault, they were hurting you and you protected yourself!" Inuyasha sure didn't feel that way. He was a murderer… he'd done something unforgivable! She could feel his body shutter against hers. Sango stroked his head softly, trying to help Kagome console him.

They snuck back to the room, all the while, Inuyasha sobbed into her chest. He felt sad, yet almost proud and an overwhelming sense of horrible power. He'd held their lives in his hands and crushed them, killed them… slaughtered them. He was no better than those bastards who had killed his mother!

Miroku awoke to the sounds of their entrance, his eyes widening at the sight of Kagome's blood soaked blouse and Inuyasha in her arms. "What happened?" He asked, wondering if h he wanted to know.

"They attacked him and he lost control…" Sango murmured, "He's not taking it too well..." She explained.

"Shhhh…." She cooed, trying to console him. She was almost glad that he was this affected by what he'd done. It'd be worse if he didn't care. "Sango, I'm gonna give him a bath…" The girl blushed. She knew how the smell of blood affected him, he must be sick to his stomach.

Both gave her knowing looks, they knew this was no time to be making jokes.

Kagome quickly made her way to the baths, Tetsusaiga in hand, just in case. She stripped him and began to tend to the few wounds he had left. He wouldn't look at her, no, he couldn't.

She knew just from how he was older that he was wracked with guilt. 'He thinks it's his fault…' She tried to lift up his head to look at him.

A strong little hand pushed her away, "Don't touch me!" He snarled, "I'm a monster!!!" Any other words he meant to say were choked with gasping sobs. Kagome tried again to look at him. Her eyes were soft, loving and sympathetic.

"Nothing you ever do will make you a monster to me…" she reassured him.

"How do you know I won't turn that way again and eat you or something?!" He cried. She just kept smiling.

"Because I know you're a good person at heart and you wouldn't let yourself do something like that. I trust you completely." She explained simply. He was so confused. How was it that this woman could be so faithful to him? A monster. A murderer! "I know that you would never hurt anyone in your right mind."

"So, is there any way to stop it?" he asked, hoping for a good answer. Kagome held up the rusty katana.

"As long as you have Tetsusaiga with you, you'll be fine." She clarified. He nodded and looked up at this miracle of a girl, saying the only words that came to mind.

"Thank you… For everything…."

**A/N: I am SO sorry! Life caught up to me, and 10 straight hours of playing Kingdom Hearts, Sora is hot!!! Yayness! Drools... Please review! Remember, chapter art is up on my lookup!**

**Reikoku-Cruelty (Something along that line...)**


	17. Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I in no way gain any profit from writing this story. Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**Evil**

They all left very early in the morning to avoid talk of the murders of those humans. They all breathed a sigh of relief once they were out of the village and headed out to get as far away from that place as possible.

Inuyasha was silent for most of the day. Kagome caught him staring at his claws much of the time. She knew he was worried sick, scared that he would do it again. Kagome was getting worried about him. He was off in space and had almost walked into not one, or two, but three trees! She sighed; he really needed something to take his mind off last night's events.

Once they had settled down for the night, the girls went out for a bath all alone, saying the boys could go after them, which earned some frowns.

Kagome sighed will bliss as she dipped herself into the hot spring water, as did Sango. "Oh Sango, what am I going to do?" Kagome asked.

"About what?" The taijiya answered.

"Every thing, Inuyasha, his 'condition', his whole demonic episode." Kagome elaborated.

"I don't know. I'm scared to say it, but I kind of miss the old him. Things are dull without him going 'Keh,' every three seconds." Sango laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He's so guilty right now and I have no idea how to help him."

"I don't know what to tell you. Take him somewhere that makes him happy? Maybe take him back to your time; it cheered him up a lot." Sango suggested as she rubbed in the soap.

Kagome nodded and rinsed her hair. "It's do-able. I have an important test coming up, so I could probably study while we're there. I mean, let's face it; we're useless without his strength. Until he's back to normal, we can't do anything."

Sango gave her a look of agreement as she pulled on her towel. "Tomorrow morning, I can let you borrow Kirara and you can go back to your time."

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome smiled as they dried off. "I think that will take his mind off of all this drama."

Both got dressed and headed back for camp.

* * *

"When are the girls gonna be done?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. He wanted nothing more than to dive into that hot water and stay there until he was all pruney and didn't smell like blood anymore!

He dashed to the water as soon as the girls were in camp. Both giggled. He was probably the only boy in the world that ran _to _the bath.

Inuyasha stayed in the water the longest, which was no surprise. By the time he got back to camp, he was a prune, but a happy prune.

Before bed, Kagome combed his hair and asked him. "Would you like to go back to my time?"

He turned to her, smiling brilliantly. "Heck yeah!! Is your Mamma gonna be there? She's really nice!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "We're going tomorrow, so get some sleep, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded back enthusiastically and climbed into Kagome's sleeping bag, along with Shippo. The others couldn't help but laugh.

After some tossing and turning, he was finally able to quell his excitement enough to sleep.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's morning!" Inuyasha cried with glee as he shook Kagome awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kagome yawned as she pawed the sleep from her eyes. "Jeeze, It's the crack of dawn. The bats aren't even asleep yet!"

She looked at him irritably, but all he did was smile back at her and blink. He looked so _innocent! _It wasn't fair! She couldn't stay mad at him when he did that. She hoped to Kami that he didn't remember this trick when he got back to normal.

"Let's get breakfast out of the way first." Kagome told him.

He nodded and as soon as the ramen was finished, he almost literally inhaled it. Kagome's jaw dropped, how could he stand to eat it so hot?!

Once everyone was done, which took much too long for Inuyasha's taste, Kagome turned to Kirara. "Kirara, could you please take me and Inuyasha back to the well?"

Kirara nodded and was enveloped in a ball of fire. From it emerged a larger, more fearsome Fire-cat. Kagome petted her on the forehead and scratched behind her ears. "Thank you Kirara, You're the best."

Kirara purred at the compliment and rubbed her head against Kagome's abdomen lovingly. "You sure are affectionate today!"

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha pleaded hurriedly. Kagome nodded and climbed onto Kirara's back and Inuyasha followed suit. They waved back at their friends and in a second, they were off.

* * *

Meanwhile

A little buzzing insect had witnessed the events that had just transpired and hurried off to its master. It quickly flew to an evil looking castle shrouded in a deep purple miasma so thick it made it hard to see, which you would only notice if you were strong enough to not keel over at your first breath.

Loyally, it flew over to it's master, landing on the mans index finger. He smiled maliciously saying only, "Yes… Interesting… Perhaps this can work to my advantage."

He looked over to the screen to his left. "Kagura. Come." The man with a white baboon pelt around his bent knees said, crushing his unlucky saimyoshou minion in his palm, savoring the unhealthy squish it made in its palms as its internal fluids leaked from the crevices of his fingers.

A woman in an elaborately decorated kimono walked in, her crimson eyes burning with unspoken hate. "Yes?" Her voice dripped with venom. She suppressed the urge to shudder at the sight of the wasp's purple and blue blood on her master's hands.

The man, aptly self-named Naraku, held out his hand, glaring at the wind witch. "I did not appreciate your tone." A beating heart appeared in his hand. He squeezed it hard, bringing the woman to her knees with a groan of agony.

"Yes, my lord." She grunted, clutching the left of her chest.

"Much better. It will not happen again." He demanded curtly.

"Yes, my lord." She repeated, politely, trying not to gag as the words rolled off her tongue.

Naraku grinned evilly. "Go find Kikyo. Tell her to find the wolf prince. Have her tell him to find that reincarnation priestess, Kagome. Inuyasha will not be a problem. "

Kagura repeated her words once more, then kneeled, pulling a feather from her bun and disappearing with a gust of wind. As she drifted on her fluffy white feather, she wondered. 'What could that bastard want with that wolf? Hmm… I shall see soon enough.' She soared down to a familiar blue light, cautious of the undead priestess.

"Priestess Kikyo."

"Kagura…" Kikyo frowned. "What does he want with me now?"

"Oh not much…Just a message…"

* * *

At the Well

Both hanyou and human dismounted from the cat demon. "Thanks Kirara." Kagome gushed. Inuyasha pulled on Kagome's skirt, beckoning her forward

Seeing that she wasn't needed, she flew off, back to her master.

"Hooray!! I can't wait!" Inuyasha smiled as he ran to the well.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome laughed as she jumped down with him, both being consumed by the cerulean glow of the well. Inuyasha immediately jumped out as soon as they touched down.

Hikaru smiled as she saw the well house shoji slide open. She waved happily over to Inuyasha with one hand and the other on her broom. "Nice to see you again."

Inuyasha galloped over to her and glomped her. "Yay! I missed you! A whole lot!!"

"How much?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, patting him on the head.

He spread his arms wide. "This much!"

The woman giggled and waved again in the direction of the well.

Kagome followed shortly, and went to hug her mom. "Inuyasha needed a break." She smiled as she watched Inuyasha proceed to torture her poor kitty.

"Lunch is in the kitchen, on the table." Her mother informed her. Kagome nodded and headed inside the house.

"Inuyasha! C'mon, leave Buyo alone. Come get lunch!"

"Kay!" He yelled back and headed inside, but not before growling, "You got off easy this time." At Buyo.

Hikaru could have sworn she saw her daughter's cat breath a sigh of relief, then went back to sweeping, knowing that this would certainly be an interesting visit…

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive me!!! I was staying with an old friend and couldn't post the chapters! I'm afraid my updates may be more sporadic now that it's summer… I'm sorry. Busy schedule! **

**With Love and Apologies from,**

**Teh Fullmetal Chibi-chan! AKA InuyashLuvsKagomrForever!**


	18. Sabotage

**Sabotage**

The hungry girl of the future and her miniature hanyou companion quickly gobbled up the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the counter. Kagome had to laugh as she looked down at Inuyasha who was licking his sticky sweet fingers. She was debating whether to tell him he had a huge glob of peanut butter on his cheek or not.

Deciding to be nice, she took a finger and wiped it off his face. Inuyasha watched with a smile as she ate it. It was at that time, he realized how lucky he was. She never looked at him like he was a monster, or treated him with anything other than kindness.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, why don't you go play with my brother Souta?" Kagome asked, roughing his hair.

He nodded and went out to where Souta's scent was coming from. Souta was currently juggling a soccer ball between his feet. Inuyasha ran over to him, gleefully following the ball's movements with his eyes. Kagome's brother passed the ball to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, not knowing the game, pounced on the ball, nearly puncturing it.

"Hey! Don't pop it!" Souta warned. Inuyasha looked up at him with a smile.

"Sorry!" Inuyasha apologized as he rolled off the ball.

"It's okay. Do you wanna play a game Inu no nii-chan?" Souta asked, taking the ball in his hands.

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Look, go over there." Souta pointed to two trees about 6 feet apart.

Inuyasha did as told and stood halfway between them. "Like this?" he yelled back.

"Yeah! Now you have to stop me from scoring a goal. You have to catch the ball, or kick it away before it goes past you!" The boy explained.

"Okay!" Inuyasha grinned, "I'll go easy on you!" He smirked, fists on his hips and leaning to the right.

"Hah! Fine then! But I wont go easy on you!" Souta called back playfully. And the game began.

* * *

A good hour later Souta was soaked with sweat and Inuyasha was panting hard, spiting every so often. 1

"You tired yet human?" Inuyasha jeered in between pants as he kicked the ball back.

Souta was bent over, hands on his knees for support. "Oh-okay… I… give… we should get back."

The ball rolled past Souta and stopped by the Goshinboku. Slowly, they walked back, neglecting the ball as they went.

Inuyasha looked around. He hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. The sun had already set by the time they got back to the house. Inuyasha watched the world around him transform into shades of grey, green and red as the darkness fell. 2

As they opened the shoji they were greeted by a smiling Mrs. Higurashi. "Hello boys. Dinner's almost done. Why don't you two get cleaned up?"

They nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Kagome caught them on their way up to the bathroom. "Hey guys. I hope you're going to take a bath, you two stink!" She joked as she held her nose comically.

"Ah, be quiet!" Souta frowned as he opened the bathroom door, dragging Inuyasha with him.

* * *

Kagome had come back up to her room after dinner with Inuyasha. She had a test to study for, again! She looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha, who was on her bed sleeping in a ball, nestled in her blankets. Oh, the test wasn't THAT important. She could study during school. She convinced herself as she laid herself in the bed, pulling Inuyasha close to her. He obliged and snuggled into her side.

* * *

Inuyasha was forced back into the living by a loss of warmth. It was early morning and he could see Kagome running around her room, chanting a little mantra that went, "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!"

"Wha?" he moaned sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

He saw her rush into the bathroom. He meanwhile, ambled down the stairs to Hikaru. He saw Buyo on the table and growled playfully, morphing into his dog form.

He was about to jump onto the tale when he was tugged by the scuff of his neck. He felt his body leave the ground. "Oh, no. Leave Buyo alone Inuyasha."

The oversized puppy looked at her with innocent amber orbs, tilting his head to the left. Mrs. Higurashi almost squealed with delight at the cuteness.

"Kagome is getting ready for school. She's a bit flustered because she's late already and still has to get dressed." Hikaru explained.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

She set him down, but motioned for him to stay as she pulled out a red ribbon from her apron. She tied it around his neck, into a bow.

"There! Now aren't you just adorable!" She giggled, as he scratched at it with one foot, testing its strength. Mrs. Higurashi walked back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's big yellow bag and in a second, the spark of mischief grew into a flame.

A moment later, Kagome ran into the kitchen, hair dripping and red faced. "Bye mom!" She said hurriedly as she closed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Bye Souta!" She called and ran outside.

* * *

As she ran into her class she wiped her brow, she was 20 minutes late, but it could have been worse. Kagome set down her bag. She didn't notice the rustling by her legs, nor did anyone else notice the door open and close.

To her own surprise, se found out that the school had been running late. She got out her books and patiently waited almost 7 minutes for the announcements, but she wasn't prepared for what she heard.

A young voice rang over the loud speakers. "Greetings, Kagome's school mates! This is your new announcer!!"

Kagome sunk into her chair, wishing she was invisible as the entire room looked straight at her. She knew the voice all too well.

'How in the world did Inuyasha get here!!!' She screamed inside.

* * *

1. Dog equals No sweat glands except on the hands and feet. Panting equals cooling off mechanism. Spitting, well, drool. Heh heh. 

2. Inuyasha can see color (Or at least it seems) in the day, but as darkness falls, when there isnt enough light, his eyes compensate by going to a dogs vision. Sort of like night vision.

A/n: Yeah I know, kinda lame, but it's my story, I'll do what I please. This and upcoming chapters are one last comical break before the trouble begins...

REVIEW!!! Please, Smiles brightly!


	19. Trouble Brewing

**Trouble Brewing**

You know that feeling you get when you know every eye in the room and every thought they're thinking is centered on you? Yeah, well that was Kagome's feeling at the moment. She prayed desperately to the Kami to open a big hole where she sat and swallow her whole, or to wake her up from this horrible dream.

Suddenly a soft pattering went by in the hall, followed by even heavier steps. Kagome knew, from the two years with Inuyasha, the softer steps were Inuyasha's. He ran on his toes like a dog, almost like he was on high heels. Those were definitely his steps.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shot up her hand.

"Yes Higurashi?" The teacher asked, wondering what she would ask.

"May I go to the bathroom? It's an emergency." She pleaded.

The teacher sighed and waved her off. "Go ahead."

She nodded in thanks and ran out of homeroom.

She could still hear his pattering steps and a glimpse of red in the hall intersection confirmed her fears. "Inuyasha!!" She whispered harshly as his head curved around the corner. "Get. Over. Here. NOW!" He dashed to her side.

The clomping feet of the vice principal were getting closer and he was coming around the corner. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha roughly by the hand and ran to the bathroom, shoving his into the girls' room.

"You there! Girl!" The man called.

'Caught' Kagome thought with horror. "Yes, Mr. Shimizu-sama?"

"Did you happen to see a little boy in red come by here?" He asked, red faced and huffing.

Kagome shook her head innocently. "No, sir. I'm just on my way to the girls' room."

After 'no', he'd stopped listening and ran off without a second though.

Kagome sighed in relief and wiped her brow. She leaned back into the wall, only to fall back into the bathroom. She stumbled but didn't fall. Kagome heard two girls giggling for some reason and they looked at her with eyes that said 'Loser!' apparently they'd witnessed her off balance moment. Kagome's day wasn't going well.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted, "How in the world did you get here!"

"I came with you, in your bag! I wanted to stay with you!" He defended as he walked out of a stall he'd been hiding in.

"How?!" She gasped.

"I snuck in while you weren't looking." He smiled foolishly, putting his arms behind his head.

"I guessed that, but 'how?'"

"I turned into a puppy dog." He explained, like it was common knowledge.

"What?! You can turn into a dog like Sesshoumaru?" She nearly shouted. How did she not know these things?!

"Yup!...I think?" Inuyasha answered, not remembering the battle with Sesshoumaru she was talking about.

"EEEK! I hear someone coming!" She exclaimed and pushed him in a stall, standing in front of it.

Inuyasha was surprised by the sudden shove and he crashed into one of the walls. He looked to the side and saw a shiny silver box attached to the wall. He opened it, but immediately regretted his decision! "EWWW! 'Gome, why does it smell like blood in here?"

"Shuddup!" She whispered harshly as a slightly weirded out girl passed a little quicker than usual.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the silver door that locked him in the stall.

After a few excruciating minutes, the aforementioned girl left and Kagome opened the stall.

"Sorry, Inu-chan, but if any- WHAT THE!" The school girl shrieked as she saw the little hanyou's hind side, his face in the toilet, lapping up the water. "EWWW!!! STOP THAT!" Kagome grabbed him roughly around the waist and out of the stall.

"Hey! I'm thirsty!" He retorted. "You wouldn't let me out!"

"Oh my goodness! That's just _nasty!!!_" She squealed and ran the sink water and shoved Inuyasha's face into the water.

As he struggled out of her grasp, he coughed and sputtered out water. Kagome, through her disgust, managed a giggle as she saw waterlogged Inuyasha shake off the excess water. "Whatta you laughing at?"

"He he! You look like a drowned puppy!" she giggled.

"Oh, shuddup! " he snorted.

"I guess this is the last time you go into a bathroom unsupervised…" She sighed. "Change back into a dog please, so no one will recognize you, like the vice principal."

"Oh, okay…" He grumbled. Inuyasha shut his eyes and before her eyes, he shrunk to about twice the size of a big house cat.

"How did you fit in my bag without me noticing?!"

"Eh, maybe you're just so used to it weighing at ton that I didn't make a difference." He suggested with a snide bark, though she never understood him.

"Well, c'mon… I guess you're stuck with me for today." She mumbled as the period bell rang. Kagome picked up the puppy Inuyasha and went out of the bathroom, praying to Kami that she could just get through today without incident!

Once they were in the hallway, they were swarmed by girls just itching to pet the little puppy and after pushing her way through the crowd, she made it to her next class.

"Miss Higurashi, I hope you have a good reason for bringing a dog into my classroom." Her language arts teacher, Mrs. Arakawa scolded.

"Um, uh, well, I need him… Doctors orders! He's detrimental to my getting better!" She stuttered, trying to make a believable excuse.

"Well, he'd better not make a mess in my classroom, or he'll be going straight back to your house, young lady." She old teacher warned

"Yes, ma'am! I understand." She promised. "He'll be good!" She looked down to Inuyasha and took him by the snout, looking straight at him. "You'd better be good!"

He gave a yip of agreement, but was only half listening. He was more interested in what the boys of the class were saying. Oh yes, he would be good… For now… But once she took her eyes off him, some puppy mischief would be in order! He couldn't wait!

As he stretched out by her chair, he laid his head on her feet, the smells of floor cleaner, old gum and paper coming to his nose, but he didn't mind it. Inuyasha yawned sleepily and felt his eyes droop. It was times like this he enjoyed being a dog boy.

**A/N: A/N: I'm a horrible person, I know… Here, have a complimentary tomato, feel free to chuck it at me. Maybe then I'll remember to WRITE, DAMMNIT, WRITE! On a lighter note, there's chapter art up! I love his puppiness!**


	20. Midday

**Mid-day **

Seriously, Inuyasha couldn't understand why or how _anyone_ could stand an hour of rambling over proper nouns and adjectives!!! His reading studies with his mother had been tedious, but at least it was more fun than this monotonous torture! In fact he had much enjoyed sitting in his mother's lap, his hand in hers, holding the brush as she stoked the kanji on the page in her magnificent writing, letting him try the same.

How had education gone so down hill that it had turned into pure and unadulterated hell? He gave a dog's equivalent of a sigh and snuggled deeper into Kagome's foot, causing her to give a small squeal of surprise. Thankfully for her, nobody heard it.

Suddenly a loud flat buzz blared throughout the school. Inuyasha cringed as the sound hurt his ears. Kagome was relived that it was break time. She made her way to the courtyard, filled with the hundreds of students in the school. Some how she made it through the crowd and sat in the shade of a large tree. A crowd quickly gathered of people who passed by and were intent on petting the poor hanyou.

Inuyasha felt the attention was bittersweet. He was so overpowered by all the strong scents of perfumes form the girls that he had no will to fight, but more to stay conscious.

After the excitement over a puppy was somewhat over, he got up and began to sniff the tree behind Kagome. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. Before she could stop him, he began doing his business marking the tree.

"No! Inuyasha! Eww!" She squealed as many other spectators said the same. Once done he only sat and looked at her with confusion. What was wrong with marking a tree? How else would anyone know he'd been there? He only shrugged and lay back down in her lap.

Kagome gulped and flushed, embarrassed enough for the both of them. How could he act so shameless? She scooted her bag closer to her and slung it around her shoulder, raising form her spot. Inuyasha quickly moved out from her lap and stood near her. She knew class would start soon.

Inuyasha loyally followed her to her next destination, P.E. Kagome groaned as she grudgingly trudged toward the gym. Inuyasha sensed the change in her aura and his ears seemed to droop. If Kagome didn't like this next class, he probably wouldn't either.

All the people in the period with her all hurried into the gym as the bell blared. A midsized woman with short black hair entered, dressed in the school colors, green, white and black. She had a whistle around her neck and a clipboard in hand. As she passed by the students lined up, she made marks on her paper. She stopped at Kagome, looking at her and puppy Inuyasha.

"Kagome Higurashi…" She said with distaste. "Well, well, you certainly don't _look_ like a sickly young girl with your nice tan and bright face, so can you explain you absences? Your mother may be stupid enough to fall for your excuses but I'm no fool." The teacher sneered.

Inuyasha began to growl loudly. "But, Ms. Nejiru!-"

She was cut off by her proctor. "And what is that _mongrel _doing in here? Don't tell me, it's for your _health…_"

Kagome's brows furrowed in anxiety, she couldn't exactly tell her that she was missing school to save the world. Inuyasha's growls grew even louder at the word mongrel. How dare she call him that! He was a pure bred Akita! Well, excluding the human blood.

"Please, let me-"

She was cut off once more by her teacher. "Get dressed!" She shouted and gave her whistle a loud blow. Inuyasha cringed as the acoustics if the room enhanced the grating sound.

All of the students quickly made their way to their respective locker rooms. Kagome hurried to her locker and quickly began searching her mind for her combination. "Oh! What was it again? I was so easy! Argghhh." She moaned as she turned the lock. Inuyasha sat beside her with a bemused look.

The locker room smelled of sweat and mildew, not a particularly beautiful aroma. Not only that, but it was cramped, painfully so. It was a fulltime job just trying not to get stepped on! Finally, her memory came through. "30-25-0!" She said aloud happily.

Every head turned in the room and she was met with some looks of 'Cra-zy,' while Inuyasha could swear he saw some people writing it down. She blushed and began changing, hoping to dear god that Inuyasha wouldn't remember being in a room full of thirty teenage girls changing when he got back to normal.

Inuyasha didn't really care, although he did notice that all the girls were wearing those odd pieces of clothing around their chests. As soon as she was ready, she followed the others out back into the gym, where they all got back into their lines.

Inuyasha couldn't understand this ritual. Why in the world did they have to do so much in such a small amount of time? It was almost cruel.

The teacher came in and said very loudly, "Today's a fitness day!" This was met with less than enthusiasm. "Oh, can it! Get started once the music starts! Jog!" Ms. Nejiru commanded as she flipped a switch. Loud music blared from big black speakers around the room. Inuyasha began trotting by Kagome as she began running. He loved running, but then again he had more stamina then most humans.

He tried to understand the music, but it seemed to be in a different language. However, he liked the beat, which was hard and fast. Inuyasha watched as the coach gave orders, making them do sprints, grapevines and skips. Kagome was doing pretty well to keep up, which was just another eyebrow raised for the Ms. Nejiru.

By the time they were done, everyone, but Inuyasha and the teacher were panting and red. "Go change!" Was heard and they all headed back to the locker room to repeat what they'd done just less than an hour ago.

As they waited to get to their next class after changing, Kagome picked up Inuyasha, cuddling him, hoping some of his energy would transfer to her. Next was science. And just her luck, they were dissecting frogs.

She gulped and hoped she would be able to go through with it as she sat at her table, the unconscious frog splayed before her. 'C'mon girl, you can do this, just imagine its Jaken!' She willed silently.

Inuyasha hopped up onto the chair next to her, sniffing the poor frog. It was still alive, he noticed and he saw the teacher begin to tell them how to cut with the scalpel. His little puppy maw dropped as he realized that Kagome was going to kill the poor thing. Without a second thought, Inuyasha scrambled onto the table and grabbed the creature in his mouth, then hopping off the table.

"Inuyasha! Come back here! I need that!" Kagome pleaded as she chased him to the back of the room.

"Get a hold of your animal!" The teacher demanded as he tried to help others in the class. The entire class was giggling at her comical attempts to get a hold on Inuyasha. Kagome frantically tried to catch the dog-boy, finally grabbing his scruff and pinning him down and prying the frog from his mouth, which had died anyway from the shock of being carried at high speed around a classroom in a dog's mouth.

By the end of the period, she'd fully examined the insides of an amphibian and slightly wished Inuyasha had gotten away. 'Finally! Lunch time' she thought with short lived relief.

** A/N:I thought this one was particularly funny. I had lots of fun making the people in the back and Kagome's face for the chapter art.**


	21. Chaos!

Chaos!

Inuyasha watched as the students pushed and shoved through the doors, all heading to the same place. They were like cows, just one big cloud of herded cows! Had he been in his humanoid form, he would have resisted the urge to moo.

Kagome was eternally grateful to her mom for packing her a bento box. Both headed for the cafeteria. It was a large room filled with fold up tables. The school, thanks to generous donations, had gotten new ones in the last five years. Kagome headed for a table near the entrance, trying to be as obscure as possible.

The puppy boy jumped onto a chair next to her, looking at her bento with hungry eyes. Kagome sighed and turned to him, seeing his gaze. "Okay, I split this with you. I have to go grab a plate for you, but while I'm gone, don't move an inch. I mean it! Don't leave this seat." She emphasized her point using hand signs.

He merely smiled doggishly. Kagome got up and jogged into the serving part of the building. Inuyasha however, waited until her back was turned and jumped off the seat, discretely heading for the condiment bar, a sly grin upon his face.

By the time Kagome was back, he was sitting obediently in his seat, wagging his curled tail. She hurried and sat, pouring half of her bento onto a plate for him. "Here." She smiled, oblivious to his naughtiness.

As they ate, she felt a certain twinge on her back. Like someone was watching her. She looked behind her, only to see her former friends glaring at her from a table across the room. Kagome shuddered and went back to eating, wishing she was anywhere but there. Inuyasha nearly inhaled his portion. His little demon-kid metabolism was horrible in the fact he got really hungry all the time.

Inuyasha fidgeted in his seat, looking all over. "Inuyasha, do you need to use the bathroom?" Looking up from what was left of her food she asked, seeing him suddenly look anxious. He gave an emphatic nod. "C'mon, I'll take you." She sighed as she grabbed her backpack and packed up her now empty lunch.

Kagome ushered him into the girl's room, and made sure no one else was present. Inuyasha transformed on the spot back into his child form. "Inuyasha, you can stay like this only when we're in here." Kagome set down her bag by the sinks and headed into a stall.

Inuyasha smiled and headed into one too. He quickly did his business, and went into Kagome's bag. He smiled wickedly, grabbing some little white packets from the front pocket. He had no idea what 'Ketchup' was, but from what he heard in the language arts class, it was messy. Curiously, he tore one open, the red tomato goo oozing out. He tasted it cautiously, putting a finger in his mouth. It was salty and tangy and smelled a bit. He smiled… This would be great…

Kagome came out to see the little demon smiling conspicuously inconspicuously. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Did you wash your hands?" She asked. He nodded yes and showed her his hands. Though it was kind of pointless for him to wash them, being that he would be walking on them anyway.

As the door swung open, Inuyasha reverted back into his quadruped shape. Three girls entered, and who else were they, but Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and some other girl. "Well, well, if it isn't Kagome. What's with the mutt?" Eri sneered.

"I need him for today." Kagome said half-heartedly, she knew she'd over-reacted at bit with them, but it was the principle of the matter of what they did that mattered. They'd left a little boy alone in a place packed with people. He was almost stolen. Who knows what they could have done to him?!

"So, where's the brat?" Yuka added.

"Safe at his house." She lied. "I have to go…" Kagome was trying to cut off the awkward conversation and made a swift exit.

As she left, someone followed her out. "Hey, Kagome, wait up." Ayumi called.

Kagome stopped and turned to her. To her surprise, she looked sympathetic. "What is it Ayumi?"

"I'm sorry for letting Inu-chan get hurt. I shouldn't have let Eri have complete control, but you know what she's like when she doesn't get what she wants." The wavy haired girl apologized. "If that was my little cousin or brother, I would have been furious too."

Kagome was floored; apparently, she didn't have completely horrible choice in friends. "I'm sorry I blew up at you all like that. I was just really stressed. I'm sorry it all came out at you guys. Can we still be…sort of friends?" She asked meekly.

Ayumi flashed her a bright smile. "Of course!"

"Cool!" Kagome grinned back, "So, who's the other girl?"

Ayumi frowned slightly. "Oh, that's Kimi. She-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE-"A sudden choir of high pitched screams came from inside the girls bathroom. Every head in the cafeteria turned to the girls' room. Kagome, Inuyasha and Ayumi dashed into the bathroom. Eri, Yuka and the other girl, Kimi were still locked in their stalls and refusing to come out.

"What's wrong?" Ayumi and Kagome asked in unison.

"Who the hell does this?!" Eri screeched painfully.

"Does what?" Ayumi replied.

"Makes squishies or whatever they're called!" Eri moaned.

Kagome and Eri shared a look of confusion. "What's a 'squishy?'"

As they were talking, more girls began to pour into the restroom. A tall girl behind them answered them. "Isn't that when someone puts ketchup under the seat and when someone sits on it, it squirts into their pants?"

"Yeah," another girl said, "I heard a bunch of guys in my first period talking about it! I bet it was them! They must have snuck into the girls' room and done this!"

As Kagome heard all this her eyes widened. The girl talking about the guys was in her first period too. How could this have happened to them? Inuyasha had been in the stall that Yuka was in and no one else had been in other than her, Inuyasha and the other girls.

Then in dawned on her, she looked down at Inuyasha, who looked like very happy and sneaky. The first though on her mind was 'How?!'

A teacher pushed her way through the crowd and began shooing the spectators away. Ayumi and Kagome were more than happy to leave. They didn't want to get blamed.

As they walked back to their tables, before they parted, they looked at each other and finally burst out laughing.

"Kagome did you do it?" She asked, as she tried to regain her composure.

"No way, I don't even know how to do something like that." She sniggered.

"Well, remind me to thank the person who did that." Ayumi grinned. "See tomorrow Kagome!"

Kagome gave her a kind wave goodbye and right before the bell rang, she shared a look with Inuyasha, "You are in so much trouble, but that was great."

He sweat-dropped and chuckled as only he could.

* * *

Kagome walked into the art room with a smile. She loved this class and today they would be painting a portrait of their closest people from memory and how they view them. Though she wasn't the best at painting, she wasn't the worst.

She grabbed a pallet, smock and brushes and found an empty easel. Kagome already knew what she going to go, though it was a bit daunting. She knew he'd be the hardest, his eyes especially, how serious and protective they were, yet kind and curious.

With light colors she began outlining his sharp features and hair, then worked on the other three. Sure, she had to tweak them a bit, especially Shippo's ears. She decided to keep Inuyasha's ears, being that they were an important part of him, his curse and blessing.

Little Inuyasha watched her begin to paint him, or at least older him. The guilt began to creep back. The look on her face as she painted, concentrated and happy, lost in thought and memory of his older persona. She really missed his older self, didn't she, he thought feeling selfish with his decision to stay little.

Kagome realized she was being stared at and looked back at the dog by her. "You wanna help me?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome picked him up, setting her pallet on her chair and holding him over it.

He dipped his paws in a deep purple color and a turquoise blue and placed his paws in the two lower corners, away from her picture of the others.

Kagome smiled and set him down. "Perfect!" She said as she finished the last facial features of Sango and Miroku. It was less than perfect and a bit sloppy, but she was proud of her own work.

"Very creative… Who are they? Why did you draw them like that?" Her art teacher asked, as Kagome wiped her hands on her stained smock and pulled it off.

"They're my closest friends. I painted them how I see them; a loyal warrior who watches over us, but an outcast, a true hypocrite, though smart and trustworthy in a pinch, a determined and empathetic girlfriend, and a cute little troublemaker." She explained, pointing to each person.

"And the paws?"

"His contribution." She pointed to the puppy beside her.

"Cute!" The teacher smiled.

The bell rang and everyone was excused, though Kagome didn't leave without signing her work.

'Last period! We can do this!' Kagome willed herself as she walked over to her calculus class.

* * *

'No… We can't….' She sighed internally as her eyes drooped and back slouched. Really, when the hell would she use this in life? She was envious of Inuyasha, who was once again, sleeping at her feet.

She began doodling on her graph paper, smiling slightly at the memory of coming over to the class.

_FlashBack_

_As they headed for the math class, which was a straight shot from the art room, Inuyasha saw him from the corner of his eye. Hojou…_

_He immediately adopted a mischievous demeanor and bolted over behind the annoyingly nice teenage boy. Kagome, seeing Inuyasha bolt, was obligated to give chase._

"_Inuyasha! Get back here!" She yelled, seeing him slow down behind Hojou._

_Time seemed to slow, Hojou was just walking innocently down the hall, when suddenly, a large puppy jumped from behind him, biting his pants, near the top of the thigh._

_Before the poor guy knew it, his pants were on the floor, dog still attached and he was standing there, white legs and tighty-whiteys in plain view. There was a huge burst of laughter that was only made louder by the halls acoustics. _

_Hojou turned an unhealthy red and clumsily tried to pull his pants up and regain some semblance of dignity, but nothing doing. He got them half-way up, then his belt slipped from his hands and it fell again. Kagome, by now was nearly choking due to her laughter and Inuyasha had already escaped from view behind her legs._

_Realizing they might be late, she got back on track and hurried to her next class._

_End FlashBack_

As the last bell rang, Kagome thanked every higher power she could think of and hurried home, Inuyasha in tow. She vowed, never again, _never AGAIN _would Inuyasha come to school with her.

**A/N: Sorry I made you wait so long, I couldn't find a stupid flash drive, so it was stuck on the only internet-less computer in the house…. Yeah, my bad… Yay! Chapter art is where it always is, so check it out if you've got the time.**

**Chibi-Chan!**


End file.
